Unknown
by November Leaving
Summary: Ron has changed. Draco hasn't. Ron is scared. Draco isn't. Ron has a secret worth telling. Draco wants to know. Ron wants to learn to live again and Draco’s willing to teach. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter One

Title: Unknown  
  
Author: Ashley (Nov.02)  
  
Rating: R...to be safe  
  
Pairing: Ron/Draco  
  
Feedback: I'd love me some it!  
  
Summary: Ron has changed. Draco hasn't. Ron is scared. Draco isn't. Ron has a secret worth telling and Draco wants to know.  
  
Spoilers: None...I guess..  
  
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or HP related. pout  
  
Warning: Angst, cutting, depression, a hopeful sex scene, m/m relations, disturbing secrets  
  
Notes: All I have to say is: Let's hope I can finish this one cuz it's feeling like it won't....this isn't beta-ed

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

Ron was a simple boy with simple problems that needed less than simple solutions. He was the best friend to Harry Potter. He was in love with Hermione Granger even though he knew he would never date the girl unless she pursued him first. He had tasks to do that he would rather forget about or give to others. He couldn't do such as thing as that.  
  
Contrary to popular belief, he was a hard worker, doing what he needed to do to keep all those around him safe. If Ron had to do something, he did it, all or nothing. He did his homework. All of it got done or none indeed. Ron would listen to what his friends were talking about in hushed tones or he would zone out fully when a teacher droned.  
  
Ron did what was expected of himself. With his family, he floated around the backdrop. He was there but without an identity. He wasn't the eldest, smartest, funniest nor was he the most girly or extreme. He was Ron. Plain old Ron. He did what he needed to do.  
  
So it is no wonder why he was in the state he was in. He was dead. Nothing more. Nothing less. Ron was an empty shell and everyone at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry could obviously see it. Fifth year was a horror for all and sixth was a waking nightmare. But once everyone came back, summer-revitalized, Ron was gone. All that was left was some being who had decided to prank everyone into believing that it was Ronald Weasley. It was no use. Professors and students alike noticed the walking death that could only be describe as Ron. He didn't speak. He didn't laugh. He never ate except when forced. He never went to bed unless forced. He went to class. He went to Quidditch practice. He quit being Keeper and excelled in all things academia.  
  
His housemates worried. His friends fretted. His family despaired. He never broke through the shroud that settled around him that one day in summer. Many believe that the day Ron died was July 31st, Harry's birthday.  
  
Today was like any now-normal day. Harry and Hermione plotted on how to finally defeat Voldemort. Snape deducted points from Gryffindor. Ron sighed, breathed, blinked, but never reacted. More threats and death poured through in the lines of the Daily Prophet. Gryffindor won yet again thanks to Potter's Seeking abilities. Yet still no reaction from the youngest male Weasley.  
  
"Ron, you haven't had a bite for a few days now." Commented Hermione delicately.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Will you please have a piece of bread?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Harry growled slightly at Ron lack of caring, causing the other boy to flinch. "Eat."  
  
And so he did. Mechanically, Ron reached for his fork, dug into the potatoes that Hermione had spooned onto his plate, raised it to his mouth, opened, and then chewed, swallowing the contents. He repeated this action a few more times, staying clear of the steak that was cooling in front of him. He knew from the books he read in the library that if a person had restricted their nutrient intake by cause of eating disorder, then one must slowly take in food, bit by bit, and not fill up. The stomach just wasn't accustom to it.  
  
Harry watched on amazed at the wasteland in front of him. It seemed that the roles had switch. Ron was now the thin, scared boy who wore clothes that hung on his wire-hanger frame and Harry was the healthy, hearty young man that was affable. Harry knew the cycle. Ron would not eat or had a small piece of fruit and would refuse sleep for nights. Hermione would try to intervene along with Harry. Harry would show some dominant expression of hopelessness, like growl and sigh harshly, forcing submission into Ron to do what needed to be done. He hated the frightened boy that was in front of him. He hated scaring his best friend.  
  
Once Ron was finished with his meager meal, he put his utensils down and watched. He observed how relaxed everyone was, how comfortable and well rested. He wished it could be like that once again.  
  
That afternoon.  
  
That afternoon prevented him from ever being normal again.  
  
It was time to leave the Great Hall and sleep off the meals that everyone stuffed into their belly. It was time for Ron to go and lie in bed, wide- awake.  
  
With Hermione and Harry on either side, the redhead made his way up to his designated House location, his dorms, his bed. He was still Prefect but he was less than effective. He crawled under the sheet, his full uniform still hanging close to him. In a fetal position Ron prepared himself for yet another restless night of tossing and turning.


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Unknown  
  
Author: Ashley (Nov.02)  
  
Rating: R...to be safe  
  
Pairing: Ron/Draco  
  
Feedback: I'd love me some it!  
  
Summary: Ron has changed. Draco hasn't. Ron is scared. Draco isn't. Ron has a secret worth telling. Draco wants to know. Ron wants to learn to live again and Draco's willing to teach.  
  
Spoilers: None...I guess..  
  
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or HP related. pout  
  
Warning: Angst, cutting, depression, a hopeful sex scene, m/m relations, disturbing secrets  
  
Notes: **This chapter is particularly violent.....be warned!** (still un-beta-ed)

_****_

_**

* * *

**_

**__**

_**Chapter Two**_

"Ron." A voice breathed into his ear. He knew who it was; he had never closed his eyes. He hadn't dared.  
  
Ron's dull blue eyes blink in recognition. The rich burgundy canopy was all that his sight could take in. She looked too much like Mum.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" Ginny spoke gently.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Me neither. I did but off and on. Are you coming down for breakfast?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Are you going to just shower while we're down there?"  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
"Of course." She smiled, sitting next to him. "I should have known you would. You like showers. You're able to think...or not."  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
Ginerva Weasley knew the morning routine. She would knock on the Seventh Year Boys' Dormitory, let in by Harry or Dean (today it was Seamus), and walk over to her big brother's bed. Everyday she would hope that his eyes would be closed and not just caught in a long blink or a quick doze but shut only to sleep. And everyday he would stare at the ceiling, avoiding her looks. Her eyes, she knew. Percy used to always say that she had Mum's eyes.  
  
Each morning was a letdown because Ron was never Ron. He was always so entrapped in himself. She could see it. She saw the battle that played out behind his eyes. Grief was always the victor.  
  
"I miss Mum too." She squeaked out. Her whole resolve shook at the thoughts of her mother.  
  
Ginny thought that this was just grief finally settling into Ron. Maybe even guilt. The Weasley matriarch suffered a massive stroke as worry and heartache overtook her. Late last school year, around April, Ron and Charlie - along with Hermione, Harry and somehow Luna – were taken captive in an unknown, nearby dragon camp. The whole plot behind the trickery is complex but all that is and will ever be known is that the Dark Lord was trying to recruit dragons for his arsenal and Charlie was in the wrong place at the right time. Not knowing what was happening or seeing her children, Mrs. Weasley worked herself into a frenzy, causing the stress to calumniate into death.  
  
Ginny gazed down at her brother whose eyes shone with tears. A few had even escaped, trickling down the sides of his eyes or down along his jaw line.  
  
"I'm going now. I'm sorry I brought her up."  
  
As she prepared to leave, a cool hand rested on hers. She covered Ron's freckled hand with her left hand. "Thank you. I know if you could, you'd comfort me properly. Take your time. I'll still be here."  
  
All occupants soon cleared out of the room. Ron followed after them, his school supplies and some other bathroom essentials in tow, and turned right when the chance allowed him.  
  
Once inside the Gryffindor shower hall, he regretfully stripped down and ducked quickly under the shower, not letting the frigid water warm to a decent temperature. He couldn't stand being so nude or so open. That was the only reason he quit Quidditch. He regretted his decision because he missed playing, flying, blocking, cheering, yelling, cursing, and any other action one could appropriately do while on the Quidditch pitch.  
  
He washed himself slowly, trying to take up as much time as he most possibly could. He avoided certain areas of himself. He didn't like those parts because of their ability to respond and please. He slid down the tiled wall of the shower and dazed off, not caring that the bell had sounded.  
  
On the other, near underside of the castle Hermione and Harry were heading towards the Potions Dungeon.  
  
"What can we do about him?"  
  
"Harry, I really don't know. He seems to be fully grieving his mother but then again I think there is more. I want to ask, I _have_ asked, but no response. Never a word or clear acknowledgement." Sighed Hermione as she sat down.  
  
"I hate this. I can be the expected savior of this world but I can't save the one thing that I care about." Harry whispered exasperatingly. "He's not here. If there's one thing we can depend on the new Ron is that he's always in class early. Maybe I should go find him."  
  
"He may have lost track of time in the shower." Hermione began to take out some parchment, her quill and ink well. "I'll copy the instructions on the board but please hurry."  
  
Harry left swiftly. If Ron was in the shower stalls, perhaps he could get him back a few moments after the bell sounded.  
  
How wrong Harry was. Ron, hearing the bell and forgoing his usual timely appearance in class, decided to take the leisurely long way to the Potions Dungeons after drying himself off. He had discovered the route while on a midnight stroll.  
  
Ron padded down the corridors.  
  
"Look who it is. What a sight to see. The broken Weasley stands alone. How pathetic. One would think that you would be one jubilant fool. With your mother dead, your family can afford to buy a new robe or at least some fashionable patches to cover up the holes."  
  
Malfoy had decided to lavish in an extra long bath but he unfortunately missed the warning bell. No worries. There was always a Weasley to cause a Malfoy's day to brighten.  
  
"Can't speak up?"  
  
Ron walked on. All hopes of having a decent day went in a puff of smoke. He rounded the corner and there was the Potions class entrance. He could see cauldron's steaming already.  
  
"You had better stop when I speak to you."  
  
Ron did as he was told. He was right outside the doorway anyway. He turned to look upon his tormentor.  
  
Draco still had shock-blonde hair, angular features and hard eyes. He grew over the past two years and he now stood an inch or two below Ron's 6' 2" stature. The Slytherin slithered towards its prey.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you? You're no fun."  
  
Ron shrugged.  
  
"I know that you feel uncomfortable around blokes." He sauntered closer to the timid young man who pressed his back against the wall.  
  
"I thought so. When I heard you punched out a younger Gryffindork for touching you, I knew you were either a closeted queer or a hater of all those queer. Good to have that knowledge handy." He muttered so Snape could not hear them.  
  
Ron turned his head so he couldn't see Malfoy as he leaned into his neck. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, balled his fists, and breathed in a shallow rhythm.  
  
Malfoy noticed the sudden change in Weasley. He took this opportunity, leaned into Ron's neck and inhaled, brushing the tip of his nose faintly against the speckled neck. "You just got out of the shower as well."  
  
The redhead's breathing hitched. He tried to keep in control but it was getting harder to do as Malfoy pressed his body close to Ron's. The wealthier of the two placed a firm hand in front of Ron's turned head, planting his palm flush against the wall. He then ran his free hand across the slightly taller teen's shoulder, taking his bag strap off and dropping it onto the floor soundlessly. Next, the refined hand ghosted down the side of Ron's torso forcing him to involuntarily shudder.  
  
Draco had a wicked idea suddenly pop into his mind. The hand that was against the wall quickly took Ron's chin between its thumb and forefinger and silently commanded the face to look into its master's eyes. The blonde lowered his head close to the trembling lips of Ron who opened his eyes only to shut them once again.  
  
"How do you like us queers now?" He thrusted his hips forward.  
  
Ron's world shattered instantly. His eyes flew open. Their private places of pleasure touched. That was never to happen.  
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
"So the Weasley can speak!" Draco pronounced loudly. He went over to the open doorway. "Professor! Class!" He announced pompously. "He spoke!" He smirked at Ron who had changed a sudden color of red. "Say it again."  
  
"Don't touch me! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"  
  
The class was in an uproar. Stools screeched against the stone floor as students rushed to see the miraculous event.  
  
Harry reappeared, breathless, from around the corner.  
  
Ron snapped. He lunged at Draco, crashing onto the floor. The two toppled and Ron began to blindly swing at the pinioned Slytherin. Tears blinded Ron to his actions and the red seeped into his blood. He vaguely heard screams. From students, Snape, Harry perhaps, or Draco. He couldn't decipher. All he heard was: "Don't touch me."  
  
At some point a heavy burden fell onto his back. He flung it off. He had to get rid of this annoyance. The intruder.  
  
"MR. WEASLEY!"  
  
Ron didn't care. Below him was the enemy. His fists were inflamed, aching. He quickly made the instinctual decision to straggle. His large hands had finally come into good use. Wrapped around the soft neck, Ron constricted his hands as tightly as possible. Claws dug into his skin but he paid no mind.  
  
"OUT OF THE WAY!" More unidentified voices. "STAND BACK! HE'S NOT IN HIS RIGHT MIND!"  
  
His world dissolved as everything grew quiet. No more scratching; no more yelling; no more movement. He had finally prevailed. If this is what it felt like the defeat the monster, he would have to tell Harry to hurry and kill the Dark Lord for it felt splendid.  
  
"He killed him!" Some girl screeched.  
  
"_Impedimenta_!" A strong voice called sending Ron flying into the nearest wall.  
  
He was at long last awaken from his state. Draco lay a few feet in front of him, motionless, neck already bruising, and eyes lidded. Harry sat against the doorway still sprawled out from when Ron knocked him off. He seemed to be nursing a broken or sprained elbow. The rest of the class had somehow formed a semicircle barrier to contain the fight.  
  
And there was Dumbledore. How the man knew what was going on was beyond Ron.  
  
"Ms. Parkinson," he summoned, "go ahead and tell Madam Pomfrey we'll be on our way with an unconscious victim and another with a probable broken elbow."  
  
The girl ran off reluctantly.  
  
"Severus, collect Mr. Malfoy while I stay here with the rest of the class and Mr. Weasley. I'll try and figure out what went wrong here."  
  
"Of course, Albus. _Mobilicorpus_." Draco's body rose into the air though his body was flat as if pressed against an invisible stretcher.  
  
Soon the carnage was cleared. Ron was alone, watching Harry walk away behind a potentially dead Malfoy. No one interrupted his musings as he wondered why couldn't he restrain his urges. He didn't mean to...harm Malfoy.  
  
None of the students could give a clear answer as to what happened so the Headmaster convinced them to continue their potion making. Ron stayed outside.  
  
Snape returned rather too soon for Ron's liking. He was curled against the wall. He would never speak again. Look at the trouble that arose from his speaking, thinking things he shouldn't. Dumbledore came out once Snape took control over his class.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Ron reluctantly got up. He didn't want to be expelled. His father would be disappointed and he would be stuck at home. All day without his security. He would go absolutely mad.  
  
He trudged after Dumbledore, not noticing the surroundings and not caring. They were in front of Dumbledore's stairwell that led to his quarters. Suddenly they were in the immense rooms.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, I was coming down to met you to tell you that after many letters from your concerned sister, your brother, Percy, has come to visit you."  
  
And there he was. Staunch and just as uptight. He was sitting in a chair seated in front of the Headmaster's desk.  
  
"Take a seat."  
  
Ron sat down.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, we here at Hogwarts have noticed your sudden change. The grief that has consumed you has shattered you. And that display earlier has cemented my plans."  
  
"Excuse me, sir. What happened?" Percy questioned.  
  
"Ronald here has just gotten into a serious and violent fight with Mr. Malfoy resulting in Malfoy's subsequent loss of consciousness by strangulation."  
  
"Ron!" Percy gasped.  
  
"We know that under any other circumstances, Mr. Malfoy and Ron would have some scrapes and would be sentenced to midnight detention but due to the severity of the row, it may be best to separate Ron from his classmates. He'll be put under temporary watch. How does that sound, Ronald? You'll have your own room, furnished completely and comfortably."  
  
Ron was too lost in his worry to even acknowledge what the Headmaster was saying.  
  
"I think that's best."  
  
"I think so too, Percy. I must go to the Infirmary and check in on Mr. Malfoy. Come along. You can help Ron pack some of his things."  
  
They all left the warm office to rejoin the harsh reality of what had happened. Even though no less than thirty minutes had passed, it seemed as if every student he passed by knew his dirty secret, his animal-like behavior.  
  
Harry had emerged from the Infirmary just as Dumbledore entered. Hermione was by the injured boy's side.  
  
Ron didn't dare look into the Infirmary for he knew that the even paler Malfoy would be lying there dead or unconscious.  
  
"Hullo, Ron." Greeted Hermione.  
  
Ron sadly looked into her deep chocolate eyes. All she saw was regret.  
  
"It's okay. Everything will be fine."  
  
"I don't think so Hermione. I'm taking him to the Owlery to write Father a note about what happened."  
  
Ron's body tensed at the thought. He turned to his friends. He tried. He tried so hard to speak. Ron slowly shook his head; his lips were wrapped around the words. However, all that came out were speechless patterns of moans and sighs.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" asked Harry, clutching his arm.  
  
"He doesn't want to disappoint our father. He's dealing with so much." Percy put his arm around Ron's shoulders. "But you must face what will come to you."  
  
Ron cringed; he mouthed the word 'no' over and over.  
  
"But you must tell him." Hermione reasoned. "We'll be here when you come back."  
  
It didn't matter. Once he came back, the last little piece of Ron would be banished forever.

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Nov.02**: I'm soooooo happy to be writing again!  
  
**Thank you** **viu **I'm happy to see that you've been expecting me! I can't tell you what happened! That would ruin the surprise. I do, however, hope you read along. I'd love to see what you think happened.  
  
**Thanks sexy-as-ron **Long time no see or write. I became uninspired for sometime and, unfortunately, so did the other stories. I'll probably cut everything I've written and redo it.  
  
**THNX becca **I'm excited that you think I write well! I appreciate that soooo much! I hope this story satisfied your length appetite. But most of these chapter will be short compared to my other story chapters.  
  
**Thanks PeachyKay **I can't believe you're back! I missed you! Like I said earlier, I was uninspired for some time. It's good to see a familiar name!  
  
**And Thank you I Heart DM 11 **Yeah, I decided to put this one up since I'm up to about chapter 10...that's pretty good for me!  
  
_Hugs&Kisses_


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Unknown  
  
Author: Ashley (Nov.02)  
  
Rating: R...to be safe  
  
Pairing: Ron/Draco  
  
Feedback: I'd love me some it!  
  
Summary: Ron has changed. Draco hasn't. Ron is scared. Draco isn't. Ron has a secret worth telling. Draco wants to know. Ron wants to learn to live again and Draco's willing to teach.  
  
Spoilers: None...I guess..  
  
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or HP related. pout  
  
Warning: Angst, cutting, depression, a hopeful sex scene, m/m relations, disturbing secrets  
  
Notes: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!** (still not beta-ed! does anyone wanna beta it?)

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

Ron sat alone in his new room. All the main colors of the Hogwarts House color were found around the room. His bed, in which he lie on, was covered in a deep red coverlet with forest green satin or velvet-like pillows. Variations of blue paintings were scattered around the four walls to probably create serenity and yellow touches of trims and lettering were placed decoratively.  
  
The journey to this room went beyond the fight. It started that damned summer's afternoon. It rooted from his mother's death. He wished she were still here to comfort him. He missed her heinous jumpers and her yells. He missed her. Ron didn't know what came over him earlier on but he knew he didn't ever want to do that again.  
  
After Percy's cruel punishment of writing his letter, his brother left the grounds after helping him pack his things. He was then escorted to the Infirmary, passed the concealed cot that was assumed to be Malfoy's, and led beyond Pomfrey's offices. At the end of a dark hallway where a small light overhang sat was a door. It hid this place. His last stand.  
  
Ron had already unpacked. It helped him from thinking about what happened. But he made quick work of himself and now he was stuck with visions of death. He may have killed someone because he couldn't put a rein on his feelings. He could be sent away, to Azkaban, forever.  
  
This was Malfoy's fault. He provoked him. He should have known not to touch him in that manner. He should have known that Ron was teetering on the edge of a cliff. Malfoy should have stayed in his dorms.  
  
Ron heaved himself into a sitting position. Draco Malfoy was not at fault. He was. The victim didn't bring on their death, the perpetrator did. And he was fully to blame. Because of his inability to control himself, shame and regret and woe punished him.  
  
Why did things such as this have to happen to him? He had always tried to stay out of trouble's way. That is to say, as much trouble as one could avoid when being friends with the Harry Potter.  
  
The door to his seclusion opened after a knock was sounded. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore entered. McGonagall stayed near the doorway while Dumbledore headed toward the set up chessboard.  
  
Ron looked toward both teachers in recognition. So, the lecture was finally to begin.  
  
"Mr. Weasley," McGonagall spoke as she closed the door, "you are here because it has finally been settled as to the handling of this delicate situation. This room has been used before for students who need careful watching over. Magical sensors are set up to monitor your actions and emotions. It appears to us that you have not dealt with the hardships you had to face so suddenly.  
  
You will be kept here, away from the others, totally, today and tomorrow. Observational purposes. After this trial period you will be allowed visitors with the permission of Madam Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore, or myself." She placed emphasis on Dumbledore by glancing towards him. He seemed to be having a game with himself. His antics, how small or deliberate, always made Ron feel much better and more at ease.  
  
"You'll have someone come in, Pomfrey, who will help you readjust and cope. A bathroom is out the door and on your left, behind the red and green tapestry."  
  
Ron remembered the gorgeous relic. But why was he allowed such a slack punishment? Or was this even a punishment?  
  
"I have come here to check on you. I was terribly afraid when I had heard what had happened. You and Malfoy get into many quarrels but never had I thought you two would escalate to anything more than a few hits and words. I know you would never be that violent without some purpose." Her eyes had softened and voice quieted. Ron wanted to hug her for it.  
  
"Many in Gryffindor are worried. You may leave whenever you deem suitable, as long as you get the approval of Pomfrey and your Headmaster. Please get well soon. You have such great potential." The Gryffindor sponsor added. She exited the room.  
  
Dumbledore, on the other hand, was staring intently at the board. "Regular Muggle's chess. The other two thought Wizard's chess would be too barbaric. Women." He joked, as he looked over at the broken young man before him.  
  
"However, there seems to be more focus on strategy than seeing two pieces obliterate the other."  
  
_Indeed_, Ron thought to himself.  
  
"If there is anything you need, anything at all, you may come to me. I want to ensure your future."  
  
Ron sat idly by while an old urge hit him. He rose from his seat and sat opposite the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He took over the white side. He hadn't played in months but he hadn't lost his skill either. A brutal hour passed by and Ron was triumphant.  
  
"Good to know those 50 points I awarded you in your first year weren't put up in vain. Farewell."  
  
As Dumbledore opened the door, Madam Pomfrey entered with his dinner tray. All that had occurred through the day seemed to misplace his hunger. For once, he had one to speak of. He didn't consume or inhale his food but he ate a quarter of his vegetables.  
  
But once he had enough with the sight and smells of the food, Ron wanted to leave. He didn't need help. He could handle himself quite well. He wanted to leave. There wasn't much else for him to think of as he got up from his chair, to the door, and opened.  
  
If they were really planning on watching over him, then they may want to rethink the whole unlocked door concept.  
  
Ron crept down the hallway. The room that was in front of him, at the end of the hall, was blanketed in moonlight. One cot stood use. He needed to know. Malfoy may not be dead, for they would have surely told him if it was so, but he could be on the brink.  
  
Slowly, the broken yet curious young man slunk passed Pomfrey's office and quarters. He strode towards the bed and pulled back the screen.  
  
Malfoy seemed asleep, not unconscious. The moonlight streamed across his midsection, casting his face into shadows. Ron retrieved a nearby chair and sat the chair, along with himself, next to his fallen enemy.  
  
Desperation overcame Ron as his inability to express his regret, his secrets, or his apologies came back to frustrate him. He hated not speaking up but he just couldn't. He was told not to and when he did, chaos erupted.  
  
He couldn't comprehend time but Madam Pomfrey came out, laying a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You must go to bed."  
  
Ron turned to meet the nurse's gaze. What she saw broke her heart.  
  
"He's not dead. Close to it early in the day. Plenty of bruises, scratches. He had a bruised Adam's apple, cracked jaw, and a few broken bones. You could have killed him."  
  
Now that's what Ron wanted to truly hear. Accusations, reprimands, guilt trips. They all were to come. He may be mentally unstable but he harmed a student. Unconsciously, Ron grabbed Draco's hand. He pleaded silently to the older woman to let him stay a bit longer.  
  
"I'll give you a few minutes. I have to watch, of course."  
  
Ron nodded, turning back to the helpless boy. _How could I?_ Ron wondered.  
  
The other occupant of the room moved a few feet behind Ron. She thought Ron and Draco were secretly together. Why else would the boy grab his hand?  
  
It didn't make any sense. How could two enemies fall in love, only to end in tragedy such as this? Was Ron a batterer or was his a victim elsewhere and Draco just so happened to be the only who cared to take the hits?  
  
She had to find out or Ron and Draco's future would crumb, together or separately.

* * *

**Nov.02**: I'm super happy to know that peeps lurve (luv) this!!!!! Really motivates me!  
  
**Thanks Aloh Dark ** Hey kiddo! How's it hanging? This is familiar cuz, when we were going to try and write a story together, I sent you this as a possibility. I just spruced it up!  
  
**Thank you Sabishisa **I really wanted this to be unique. I luv all the stories out there but I wanted to see Ron as the weaker of the two. I wanted to see Ron confused and have Draco take care of him instead of the usual Malfoy incest or Draco prostitution or Draco abused period. I thought it would be cool too see what would happen if the roles were reversed!  
  
**THNX I Heart DM 11 **Yeah, you're like a Seer! You won't know how it I ends before everyone else (I'm going to somehow plan it as a simultaneous reveal) but you will be few steps ahead of everyone else! We're both on the same mailing list {Yahoo! Groups: **dracoronfireandice** · Fire & Ice - a Draco/Ron Slash Archive [dunno if a link will show up so here's the title]} so I tested this story out on them first. They are ahead. But please read Laura's fic_ Surviving Together_! It's getting good!  
  
**Thanks to Key **Hope the wait wasn't too long...wanted to celebrate HP's B- day!  
  
**Thank you SkoosiePants** I'm happy to see you're no longer a lurker! Please join the RR! It'll be great!  
  
**THNX Sucker4RedHeads** OOOOHHHHHHHH! I luv theories! I'd like to know what you think is going on or happen! PS...I love redheads too! My ex-boyfriend was a redhead!  
  
**Thanks BabyTraci** I wish I could tell you everything but I can't! Sowy! That would ruin the surprise!  
  
**Thank you viu** Very possible...very possible. But what about his mother? Wouldn't that affect him greatly? Hmmmm  
  
**THNX oOWeasleyWizardWheezesOo** First off...I love your story _Room Mates_....awesome and adorable. Fist fights are and Ron and Draco and Tom are hot! I'm happy to hear you're doing better. Ron's reactions are a lot like mine when I was dealing with serious depression. That's why I was so uninspired. I was getting help and all my strength and energy went to protecting myself from myself and mending the broken hearts of some friends' hearts I stomped on because I was super confused. But I'm happy now and so are you! WEEEEEEEE!  
  
**Thank you apocatha** My writing is getting better, extra thanks for noting that in a way, and I hope you enjoy my other stories!  
  
**Thanks anon **You seem super familiar. We you on board with Grey Skies? NE- who, as long as you continue reading, I'll continue writing.  
  
**And Thank you to PeachyKay ** I refuse to give up on this story! If I do slack, you must kick me in the butt so I finish this!


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Unknown

Author: Ashley (Nov.02)

Rating: R...to be safe

Pairing: Ron/Draco

Feedback: I'd love me some it!

Summary: Ron has changed. Draco hasn't. Ron is scared. Draco isn't. Ron has a secret worth telling. Draco wants to know. Ron wants to learn to live again and Draco's willing to teach.

Spoilers: None...I guess..

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or HP related. pout  
Warning: Angst, cutting, depression, a hopeful sex scene, m/m relations, disturbing secrets

Notes: I posted the last chapter at 2 in the morning on Harry's b-day...guess my time zone and 's is a lot more different than I thought! Also, special thanks to **Sarah K.**, my beta, who is awesome for putting up with my last minute update!

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**

It had been about a week and still no progress on Ron's part. Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, and the Heads of House of Draco and Ron's had convened to try and settle the matter.

"The students have had such fodder with this." McGonagall informed as she settled into an empty seat.

"As students shall do. That is no surprise. No, Poppy has called us here to discuss some pressing matters...?" Dumbledore spoke sagely. They were all in his office, silver instruments scattered neatly about his office area, and pictures listening intently.

The Healer cleared her throat. "Mr. Malfoy is finally responding to treatment, his awaken and stayed that way for longer periods of time. He's responding to environmental stimulus."

"So, he's doing well. I highly doubt that was cause for this meeting." Snape rumbled gently, his voice slightly haunted. The past year was horrible. "I'm very pleased to hear he is doing fine but I see no reason as to why we must be here. I have lessons to plan. Unless we are here to discuss Weasley's _proper _punishment, then I don't think I am needed."

"But that is just it, Severus. I believe that there is something else to this scenario." Her wizened yet matronly voice sounded. "The very first night of Ron's observation, and each night since, I have found his sitting next to Mr. Malfoy, keeping close watch on him. He sometime holds his hands. The way he looks at Mr. Malfoy...perhaps there was some hidden...affair between the two. Maybe that is why Mr. Weasley has changed so much."

"Getting into a relationship wouldn't cause such a drastic change. Something happened to Mr. Weasley, something drastic, something much worse than his mother death." Reasoned Minerva.

"You may be correct but that fight was beyond normal for those two but such intimacy...that is completely abnormal. Something has happened to change things around." Said Madam Pomfrey.

Dumbledore steepled his fingers together. "Is Mr. Malfoy able to move about?"

"For brief periods of time, yes."

"Perhaps we should watch them interact."

The Potions Master was quick to action. He leaped out of his seat and slammed his hands flush against the Headmaster's desk causing the surrounding portraits to jerk or fall out of their seats. "The insolence!" one of the Headmistresses muttered.

"No one from my House will be put into suck a perilous position. Weasley attacked Mr. Malfoy! Sir, this is not wise."

Dumbledore remain calm while McGonagall sat with a look of indifference mixed with concern...if such were possible. "I'll have to agree with Severus. It may be dangerous."

"It won't be. As long as someone else is there to watch or stand outside the door. I've seen the way Mr. Weasley gazes at Mr. Malfoy, he's sorry; he regrets what he did." Madam Pomfrey said.

"If what you say is true, then we shall do it. It is easier to talk to a stranger and it's easier to stay and listen to a possible murderer." Dumbledore rationalized. "It's settled then."

Seven days had passed and Ron was still trapped in his personal hell. He had done all that there was to do. He had played chess, beat himself and lost for the thrill of things; he'd tried to sit in front of the window and sketch but then he remembered he could barely draw a straight line. Ron read some of the books found on the bookcase. Ron did some thinking and plenty of sleeping. He had even tried to talk to Pomfrey when she came in.

No luck there.

He had discovered writing down his thoughts, his feelings, his real reasons as to his sudden silence. With his specialized quill, life became a bit more bearable. His tormentor told him to never speak a word of this or else his family would suffer, immensely. He could handle what could happen because of his selfishness. Writing was not talking. Cutting was his voice. Umbridge and her capital punishments were all to waste. Those quills were a godsend for Ron. As he etched his madness and pain, they were reflected on his chest. He had to set the writing utensil so his secret would not be exposed on his arms.

He caught hell when his tormentor caught sight of his white, raised scars. That afternoon was brutal.

Once he finished his writings, Ron healed himself with his wand that they finally allowed him to have. He laid on his back; his wounds stung.

Time passed on and the timely Madam Pomfrey entered the room. She had lunch...he wouldn't eat. But this time...this was different. When she left, Ron had a sinking feeling of someone watching him.

"Get up, weasel. I have been forced to spend time with you. Show some respect for a superior." Draco grouched, hobbling into the room, hand placed secure against the wall, in case he became weak in the knees.

Draco Malfoy was recovering slowly and the Healer was sitting outside the door. Why was he even here?

"You should be in Azkaban for this. Once I speak to Father-"

He stared at Weasley. He was so gaunt, sallow. His natural freckles stood out more as his skin seemed to go paler. He noticed that Ron flinched with every word and with every step he advanced toward the reclining redhead, Draco got a better view and sense of the state of tense awareness that Ron was in. It was great to see him so shaken yet it was frightening. Ron was always so strong now he was...broken.

"Why didn't you speak until that day?" He leaned against the wall, the world tilted.

Ron raised slowly onto his elbows and gazed at the blonde, blankness shaded his face. He had noticed Draco. He had noticed the still-fresh anger that bubbled in his stomach. He noticed that he wanted to tell him something. He couldn't. He could not speak.

He spoke once...here he was. This was what his tormentor must have been speaking about. This was Hell. He couldn't bear it yet, for some inexplicable reason, he wanted to ask for forgiveness by Malfoy. It may help with the emerging stress and pain that was building in his heart. If he could get this pushed away, maybe he could feel a little better. Maybe he could feel like something was okay in his life.

Draco leaned fully against the wall, awaiting a response. "I asked you a question. Don't you dare think you're better than I am. I was having some fun and then you suddenly go berserk."

_I said back off_, he thought grudgingly. His old, original self came out of hiding. Malfoy would forever be a git. That was the only steady rock in his life. And because of that, he needed to fight.

But he couldn't.

It seemed as if he was fighting against the current, pressing against the castle, forcing it to budge but having no success. Internally, he struggled. He wanted to respond; he wanted to fight back. Against Malfoy, life, his situation, his torment, his fear...why couldn't he be strong like Harry. He always persevered against opposition. He couldn't be Harry. He couldn't even be Ron. He wanted to fight against his silence.

"Why waste my time? You don't care that you almost killed me, do? You don't care about the recovery- the long and arduous recovery that I have to go through? I hate you. I can barely walk because my nerves are shot. My body's reaction system is to waste. I tremor and forget simple thing because of the oxygen loss you inflicted upon me! If you told me what House I'm in, what position I play, our current password right now, I would forget a few minutes later! Thank you, Weasley! I really appreciate it! Now I can't go and be who I am for I don't remember the little things that make me! You can't possibly know how that feels!" He was losing his composure; his cheeks flushed.

Ron trembled with fear and anger. He knew what it felt like. It screamed in his head day in and out. He wanted to shout it but he couldn't.

"Forget it! No pun intended. I don't know why they forced me here. I'm going back."

Ron lowered his stare to his hands that were rubbing together harshly.

Draco couldn't stand it. He turned to leave.

This was his chance. He had to...if only he could fight...if only he could be who he was but for a second.

Ron raised his gaze upon Draco. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I nearly died is all."

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Nov.02**: Hi! I'm taking pictures for family and stuff...fun. It's tomorrow...fun...not really. I hate taking pictures.

**Thank you anon **It's soooo groovy to see more people for GS!

**THNX ****oOWeasleyWizardWheezesOo **I like Pomfrey and I really want this story to be as different as possible!

**Thanks** **ziona2000 **There is soooo much that those crazy kids will go through. I hope, in the end, it will be worth it...to you the readers and to them!

**Thank you** **apocatha **Ron will be thinking like this for weeks and has been thinking like that way for months...except he now has something he can clearly identify with.

**THNX ****PeachyKay **Just don't kick too hard! I hope you enjoy this!

**Thanks ****jlfkjnsdkl **You're revised chapter was kinda funny...I know there had to be more mistakes...at least in the ones to come!

**Thank you ****sexy-as-ron **hehe...sounds like the Energizer Bunny...hopefully I will keep going and going with this!

**THNX ****Aloh Dark **You sure you aren't going crazy? scratches head Cuz if you're sure then I'm going a wee bit crazy!

**Thank you ****Gryfforin **I like the beginning too. That's my favorite chappie so far!

**Thanks ****StrangeMi** I'm so glad to hear you like my other stuff. I'm really developing plots...finally.

**Thankie spankie dataport **Obviously, I've went with Sarah but if you still are up for it, contact me!

**Nov.02**: Hehe...I liked that one! Thankie Spankie...lol!

**Thanks a bunches** **becca** It's vague because the way I write reflects the character and Ron's a very emptied out guy right now. He's at a crossroads...just off a rape and I'm trying not to have him think too much about it or else you all would know who hurt him.

**THNx** **Kohako** I like birdies and chirpies...I'm glad you like this!

**Thanks ****mydracomalfoy **Yeah...I know a few...remind me to send you the links sine I'm on the run with this!

**Thank you ****Draco's Worst Nightmare **I'm glad to see you back! Happy you likie-likey this!

**THnX ****I Heart DM 11 **Hey! Of course I like it! you'll to talk to Jux about the e-mails and such, don't know if I can give you all that.

**Thanks** **Magick-Silverfang25 **She's kewl...and I hope you like this mucho!

**tHnX** **Angel Reid **There really isn't enough...he's always the one protecting people...I just wanna know how would it work with the shoe on the other foot.

**And THANKS to everyone on the Fire & Ice group** You all are my guinea pigs! 

_Hugs&Kisses_


	5. Chapter Five

Title: Unknown

Author: Ashley (Nov.02)

Rating: R...to be safe

Pairing: Ron/Draco

Feedback: I'd love me some of it!

Summary: Ron has changed. Draco hasn't. Ron is scared. Draco isn't. Ron has a secret worth telling. Draco wants to know. Ron wants to learn to live again and Draco's willing to teach.

Spoilers: None...I guess..

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or HP related. pout

Warning: Angst, cutting, depression, a hopeful sex scene, m/m relations, disturbing secrets

Notes: I want to thank **Sarah**! The last chapter she started but it was my fault that some of the mistakes weren't corrected! She did great this time! **_This is a very short chapter!_**

* * *

_****_

_**Chapter Five**_

Draco had heard what he said. He understood that Weasley wanted some closure in his life on one mistake he made. Weasley wanted complete focus on whatever was bothering him so much. Well, Draco wasn't going to give him the pleasure. He was scarred for who knew how long! Pomfrey had said it was temporary and with some hard work it would all pass. Ha! He shouldn't have to work on it. He was normal until now.

He hobbled over to a nearby cot, his particular one seemed too far, too fast. Draco leaned back until his head hit the unused pillow gingerly. He cautiously pulled his legs up onto the bed and tried to relax until Pomfrey would reappear a few seconds later.

"Mr. Malfoy,"

He spoke too soon. He knew she was there but couldn't she see how upset he was? He needed time alone to sort things out.

"Mr. Malfoy." She said more sternly.

"I do not feel up to talking."

"Fine. I just want to know if things went well in there."

"As best as they could. Now can I have a few minutes to recollect myself?" He meant to sound more menacing but he was too drained to be the Malfoy he was.

To tell himself the truth, Weasley was supposed to be a bigger than life fantasy of him. With the risk of sounding cliché, he envied Weasley in his first years at Hogwarts. He was a poor boy who managed to love life – live life** –** enjoy life more than heever could. With all the money he had at his dispense, Draco could never experience all the fun Weasley was capable of having. It in itself was perplexing but Draco was a teensy bit jealousy. He had continuous adventures with the boy who, if he had taken his hand when he should have, could have been his friend. That life could have been his but Potter couldn't see that.

Draco sighed as he closed his eyes to the reality of the situation. He was finally able to see Weasley and talk to him and Weasley wasn't having any of it.

"Why did I ever like him?" He whispered to no one. Or at least no one he realized. Madam Pomfrey had took it upon herself to go and check on the weaken boy. She knew her intuition was right. Now, she had to find a way to figure out what happened and how she could help those two patch things up. Young love just wasn't meant to be wasted.

The blonde laid the right side of his face onto the cool pillow. He liked Weasley in his fifth year. Why else would he verbally torment him to the extreme during Quidditch? He loathed the boy that made him realize that he couldn't be a Malfoy. He despised the boy who forced him to never be normal again. With one not-so-simple dream, Draco was thrusted into a world where he was taken. He was forced to endure the sweet pain of surrendering to Weasley. Weasley, that redheaded boy-vixen, made him realize he was gay.

To him Weasley had to have had some quality to bring about something so squashed in himself. He hated himself because he wanted Weasley. Whetherit be sexually or romantically, he wanted Ron...until this exact moment. The boy he saw was paler than usual, freckles too harsh, even for him. His vibrant hair was limp and brittle looking. He was scrawny. His clothes hung to him...and these weren't necessarily that old of a hand-me-down.

Draco smiled. He always wanted to know what that worn fabric felt like under his touch. He wanted to reach out to him. He did it a week ago. He didn't it mean to go so far as to endanger himself but tormenting and alleviating his painful secret became too much of a priority.

But back to that fabric...

How would it feel to gently ease that cloth off of his creamy skin? Draco sighed heavily at the thought. He could just waltz into that room and demand satisfaction.

"No, I can't just do that."

He begrudgingly had to admit: he wanted to take his time with Weasley. He wanted his fantasy and he wanted it done right. Weasley owed him that much. He destroyed his internal infrastructure with one dream. Draco was shattered, doomed to repeat that fantastic slip of the mind each night or each moment he had to himself. He imagined kissing Weasley gently. He imagined moaning and rocking...he imagined comfort.

"How unlike a Malfoy...wanting a Weasley." He muttered into the pillowcase.

But he shouldn't like him that much anymore seeing as how he had seen Weasley up front. Was he always like that? Was he always so malnourished? Draco couldn't tell himself the answer. He wanted to find out...

He wanted his dream to become a reality.

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Nov. 02**: yes, I know...very short!

**Hey! Look over there! It's a thank you viu **Right now fear is killing him slowly but that's not what the torment is...well, yes it is...in a sense...hmm

**thankie spankie anon **I wish this was my job! That would be awesomeness...I'm writing an original that I'll be sending off for contest...sooner or later. It's taking a while to get up and going.

**tHnX Kohako **I'm glad you asked that. If you haven't noticed, I like Ron and Draco...especially together. I love magic...but I can only have one love and I chose Ron and Draco. I've never really put much magical elements in my fan fics...I should but I feel kinda wrong using every aspect of J.K.'s wonderful world. Plus, Pomfrey wants them to somehow get back together. How could they do that if Draco is gone in a day?

**You Thanks mucho ****StrangeMi **Yeah, I made a goof up. My computer didn't convert Sarah's fixing uppers so I ended up not really fixing anything...I'll go back and fix them up later on...hopefully.

**Thank you person, ****Angel Reid **I'd let you hug him if I could only find my 'Grey Skies' muses. They were such fun! scratches head I dunno where they're at.

**Thnks ****I Heart DM 11 **Of course I likey your story! I think I stopped at chapter 6 on the list so, after the next chapter is put up, I'll start doing simultaneous posts.

**I just want to thank ****oOWeasleyWizardWheezesOo **You know how much I like having a different story. I just hope that, if I decide to have a somewhat love scene, that it'll be as smooth sailing as it used to me.

**Hey, thanks kiddo ****mydracomalfoy **I hope I sent them to the right address. I also hope, if I did, you liked them so much.

**Thank you much dinero...what, huh? ****yaukira **I'm sorry. I already have one but if my beta does slip up winks to beta I'll give you a ring!

**HeHeHe...I hid the thank you PeachyKay** I'm super glad to know you likey this mucho. Why do I keep saying mucho?

**Um...can't think of a thank you ****Draco's Worst Nightmare **Glad you had a fun time. It seems a little strange that you'd come from Christian camp to reading slash. Nothing wrong with it but don't they no like this? Educate me on this one...hope I don't sound offensive.

**Hmmm...next move thank you ****apocatha **I am happy to know that you've really let this story sink in. I try to add something extra to each piece I do. I really wanted to focus on Ron's recovery. But don't pay much attention to Draco's memory. It's just a side effect of the mishap with Ron...something he can throw in Ron's face to be the Malfoy that he is.

**Ooooh pretty thanks Saiyajin no Hime **You're name is interesting as well. What does it mean? It's super pretty!

_Hugs&Kisses_


	6. Chapter Six

Title: Unknown

Author: Ashley (Nov.02)

Rating: R...to be safe

Pairing: Ron/Draco

Feedback: I'd love me some of it!

Summary: Ron has changed. Draco hasn't. Ron is scared. Draco isn't. Ron has a secret worth telling. Draco wants to know. Ron wants to learn to live again and Draco's willing to teach.

Spoilers: None...I guess..

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or HP related. pout

Warning: Angst, cutting, depression, a hopeful sex scene, m/m relations, disturbing secrets

Notes: I've got an appearing-disappearing-reappearing skin rash thingie. I must be allergic to sumthing in the sofa or carpet. As always, I must thank the lovely **Sarah**! She's super-duper awesome!

* * *

_****_

_**Chapter Six**_

**Flashback**

_They had stomached him enough to stay. He was such a smooth talker. _

_It was time for supper and Ginny was able to make a fairly good meal, with some help from some family members. Ron was ready to eat hours ago but today's events were despicable and grotesque. He had his full way with him. The week previous were devoted to torture and kisses but this day was full contact._

_Ron sat delicately on the only available seat beside his bodily invader. He was tired, worn, bruised and bloodied and no one had noticed. While they ate, he sat stiff and unable to eat. The man beside him had wormed his hands between his legs, massaging his crotch. It was invasive. But he threatened him...he told him that if he didn't comply with his needs, his wants, his desires to be pleased and to earn back some revenge, then Ron and his family would suffer. He couldn't let that happen...he had, after all, caused his mother's death._

_He stared at his food while trying to keep a rein on his tears and his anger. As his body betrayed him, as the image of food fused with the sickness that waved over and engulfed him, Ron soon knew that this was the end of his happiness. With a blank stare and lifeless blink of his eyes, the ordeal soon ended. A stain in his jeans that that ordeal gave him will forever lay on his floor since he can't touch them, he can't scrub them because _He_ touched them, _He_ caressed that spot and Ron gave in to that tempestuous sensation. _

_He hated himself. He hated his life...his body was no longer his._

**End of Flashback**

Ron awoke from his daze. He saw from his window that a Quidditch game was going on. He wanted to be there. He wanted to yell and shout but he had no possible way of doing that. Ron wanted to burst free.

After three days of being unable to leave the bed, Ron shifted out of it and stumbled into the shower stall, only to throw back on his sweaty pajamas. He snuggled into the bed. Another wave of loathing against his body flowed through him as he pounded his pillow with his balled fists. He pummeled; he kicked. Ron realized how much this was his fault. He shouldn't have listened so devoutly. Ron was a bit taller than this man was. He could have fought back...but he was still too blinded by grief to understand his upper hand.

Ron opened the side table drawer and retrieved his magic quill. Why bother with writing his wrongs and scribbling angrily? His body deserved direct punishment. Recently, his body had learned to not respond but those times when his tormentor would touch him intimately, he tried to right it but those words of threat would get to him and he would have to let go and try to enjoy it.

His body, this thing that his tormentor said he liked so much, was the enemy. The vessel was the problem. If Ron wasn't as beautiful as the man whispered, perhaps it would end. Perhaps he could get away without anymore pain.

His once lean and masculine body that many and his tormentor desire was wasted away. His plan would work. It would have to work. He looked so frightfully thin, borderline, what some would call, anorexic. He still, miraculously, had fat clinging to his organs for safety purpose**s** but now, he was ribcage, too flat for flattery stomach, and twig-like appendages. No one could possible desire him now. So then why, a few weeks or days ago, did this plan not work?

He needed more disfiguration.

He unbuttoned his shirt, peeled it off, and leaned back. His stomach and chest had angry, white welts that were cuts healed the hard way, the Muggle way. His upper thighs still had vengeful, crimson nail streaks from last night's erratic episode.

He carved across his chest. He etched it so delicately. He took his time to make sure they were correct. Some were faint and spindly while some were thick like the silence and shouts of 'No' that Ron experienced so many times. Some were twisted and upside down. Etching his skin calmed him...added a since of control over his life. He was able to be free from his life, whatever shards remained. His mind was so occupied; he didn't notice the boredom...he hadn't noticed the hurt that echoed in his heart. Ron was a shell and cutting into it may let his former self go. The old Ron deserved to be free and if slicing himself was going to ensure that of happening, Ron was willing to continue.

His body, his fragile and bent body, was his personal tally board, his personal diary. It was risky keeping those secrets on paper and in his mind so, once he destroyed his previous writings, he opted to his body, certain words cutting permanently across his skin. 'Emptied', "NO' and 'Violated' were paler shadows left on his defaced skin. His arms weren't spared the tragedy. His left arm had long tick marks as to how many encounters that he endured. Eleven so far. Not many seeing as how it just began during summer but it was enough.

Once he was finished with his decorations, he healed them so no one was the wiser. He didn't expect anyone to understand and he wanted out so bad. If Pomfrey noticed the anger and the scarring, he was sure to stay forever.

He knew he couldn't survive forever in this place...especially if Malfoy was destined to that same fate as he. He had mentioned those three days ago that Malfoy was struggling withputting the old Malfoy back together. How long would he be recovering? Would it take as long as Ron's recovery?

Ron replaced his shirt onto his body and curled up into a fetal position. He wanted to die. He wanted nothing else but to slip away. He wanted Harry and Hermione to coax him into half-life functions. He wanted closure.

A few tears slipped by and he was unable to forget. Wave after sobbing wave of release crashed against his throat as he cried aloud. Someone may come...someone may not. He hadn't cared too much. His life was over.

He needed to tell.

It came so suddenly but it was perfect. He did need to tell. But who? He couldn't tell just anyone. He needed to tell someone who wouldn't pity him...someone who wouldn't tell.

The door flew open and his answer appeared.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Malfoy had heard some distant sound that was similar to the noises that drifted out from the drawing room when his father was in a mood. Next, he heard sobs and his curiosity got to the best of him.

"Did you hear me? Or are you going to ignore me as usual?" He kept his hand on the knob for support. His balance had improved a little but he was still unsure on his own two feet.

Ron knew what he had to do. But could he do it. He was tired of this but he refused to succumb to his tormentor. He wouldn't allow that bastard to win. He disliked him before the incident had ever occurred and now he would destroy the man if he were ever given the chance.

"Weasley, I don't know why I even care. Maybe if you weren't such a poor charity case or if you didn't give into whatever happened to you, I would have some respect for you. Minute, but there." Draco sneered. He wanted to rub salt in the boy's obvious wounds. How correct he was in his assumption. Draco had an inkling as to how far Ron would go, he had seen it before in his Slytherin Housemates. Why anyone would do such a thing...he never knew.

Ron sat up, sheets tangled around him. His dull eyes bored into Malfoy's chest. He hadn't the strength to look him in the eye just yet.

"I don't accept your apology. You have no clue as to how you have maimed me."

"I do know." He rasped out. He hadn't used his voice much, except to scream at Malfoy. He knew that his vocal cords were shot.

Draco was unfazed by Ron's speech. He knew he was the only person to hear him speak but that didn't matter. He was furious, malicious, and slightly aroused by Weasley's vulnerability. This was his chance. He could rid himself of this desire while blindly punishing the redhead. He could pay for what he made Draco acknowledge. He stepped forward. "I could harm you in the worst way possible. I could break you into smaller pieces."

Ron froze. Malfoy was sounding exactly like-

"I won't though." He wanted his fantasy. He wanted to humiliate the Weasel by having him succumb to the pleasure that he would give out. Malfoy was going to take Weasley, not be taken, and Ron would be horrified at how he gave in.

Ron visibly relaxed but his inside braced itself. Malfoy wasn't the one.

"I know your secret, Weasley. You didn't fix your sleeve." Sneered Malfoy as he came closer.

Appalled by his lack of care over his concealment, Ron gave in, once again. He was ready to come clean...thought that would never truly happen.

"You burst in." He forced out. He wanted to keep silent but he knew that his life depended on this blonde victim.

"Couldn't cover your tracks. I did barge in though." Malfoy continued with his calm demeanor but inside he was thrown for a loop. Weasley was so unaware of the severity that it chilled Malfoy. He hadn't known it was that bad.

I will not pity him...I will not pity himHe chanted over and over. "I'm going to regret asking this but why are you doing that to yourself?"

Ron swallowed. He was so close to letting it out. Could he do it or would he let his tormentor's threats get to him?

"Weasley? I'm surprised. You've been here for over a week and they still haven't caught you. Aren't there supposed to be wards to alert them to when you hurt yourself?"

"It doesn't hurt if I want it." Ron's voice was deadpan. His expression, void of any remorse or emotion or alertness.

Malfoy stumbled at these words. He closed the door then pulled up a chair from the chess set. What could possibly be that horrible that would make Ron so used to pain?

The Slytherin placed his head in his hands and tried to contemplate the possibilities. This was obviously not about his mother. It was sad, he guessed, but it wasn't that heartbreaking. He didn't care that much about his own mother. It wasn't possible for others to feel that badly about a dead mother. That was absurd!

"Why do you do it?" He asked once again.

Ron's eyes glazed over. The pain from that day, the betrayal, the agony, the trust stolen forced Ron to shudder. He had to be quiet. If he didn't, bad things would happen. Very bad things. His family would suffer...

I'm suffering nowa voice whispered. It was true but it didn't matter. He wasn't as great as his family.

"Tell me." Draco growled. "Tell me or I never come back."

Draco scoffed at his own words. Weasley wouldn't care if he never came back. They hated each other. Besides, not coming back meant that Draco could focus on recovering and that meant he would be whole again.

Never whole againHe acknowledged. This boy keeps you from it. He caused you to recognize that side of you. He made you unsteady on your own feet. He made you lose your short-term memory

But he gained that with each day's end. His memory was almost fully restored and his walking was improving.

"This summer."

Draco looked over at Ron who was staring out the window. The game was over...the students were filing back in.

"What about it?"

"He took it."

"Took what?'

"Everything"

"Like?"

"My dignity. My sanity. My trust...happiness."

"Who? Who did it?"

Ron was so close to bringing justice. He had to. Harry would. Hermione would tell. They wouldn't be so petrified.

Ron was petrified. He shook his head.

"No? You don't know who did it? You don't want to tell?" Draco leaned forward. He was so close to knowing. He was so close to understanding what had put him in this position.

Ron shook his head. He mentally berated himself. He was almost there until he shut down. Something inside told him he could not tell, told him that he was in danger. He should tell but something was restraining his voice. He throat was shut down.

"Oh come on!" Malfoy roared. "You have to tell me!"

Ron had retreated inside. He was looking for the answer to Malfoy's question and his own. To Draco he looked like death. What little color that had returned to Ron as he struggled to speak was drained away. He was so sullen...so dead...so far away.

"Fine. I'll just have to guess then. Does it have something to do with what I did?"

Ron nodded.

The other boy thought hard about that day. Ron had shouted that he didn't want to be touched. He muttered it at first but once he was pressing against Weasley, so close to kissing him. By that time, the Weasel was shouting it. They were only touching...

Intimately touching...

That didn't mean...?

No way, shape, or form could that happen to Weasley. He was too tall and too strong to give in to that. He was a passionate Weasley. He could fight. Malfoy knew that.

"Were you-? Please don't tell me you were-?"

Ron mechanically turned towards Malfoy. That was it. Though he was a Slytherin, a Malfoy, and the son of a Death Eater, he was quite sharp. He figured it out.

Ron stared harshly at Draco. He seemed to hate what he was going to say. He did hate it but saying it...it was like saying You-Know-Who's name. Saying it was too harsh and too real and too frightening to say - to admit to.

"Weasley? Are you telling me that-?"

Harry could say his name. Hermione could say his name. Ron could not stand it. He could not say it and he could not hear it. He hated being so afraid of a name. He hated being so afraid of the man who killed him inside. He hated the act and he hated the man.

"Yes, Malfoy. I was raped."

****

* * *

****

**Nov.02:** Still scratching!

**Look over at that Thank you ****Angel Reid **I usually don't like Draco but Malfoy is Malfoy and that's why Ron will always love him! NOT HARRY!!! Boo Harry and Draco! LoL...just kidding. They're an okay couple but R/D is better!

**Thank you, look over at that ****Sabishisa **You make me flush! blushes I wanted to portray a true Malfoy because I usually have him not so Malfoy. Did that make sense? Hmm...I dunno.

**See what I did to those two previous thnx ****ziona2000 **In the beginning, I liked a sweet Draco but now, a good ol' Malfoy is great. It allows you to be more complex in his discovery. This one isn't one of those great complex stroies. Sowy!

**Wow...I'm having a pre-Thank You convo...Thanks viu **I warned you about the shortness. But that is the first and only really short chapter!

**Back to Thankie Spankie PeachyKay **In a true Southern AccentWell lookie here! I dun did an update all fast and such!

**Hey, thanks kiddo ****Draco's Worst Nightmare **I'm a sinner as well. Used to be a devout Methodist...quit when I was like...10! Hehehe....yes I was young but now I'm happy.

**tHnX ****StrangeMi **What? Know what? What do I know? Do I know I'm kewl? No...do you know if you're kewl? DO ANY OF US KNOWIF WE'RE KEWL? Sowy...dramatic moment!

**Thank you so much dataport **Ron had that affect on all of us. He made me realise I love redheads. Or maybe that was Rupert Grint's doing? Or my ex-boyfriend Steven? Hmm....

**I just want to thank you ****I Heart DM 11 **One more chappie away from a new chapter! For you at least... I really appreciate the reviews!

**Yo! Thank you dawg ****Aloh Dark **Huggles to you! I MISS YOU SO MUCH!!!! I'm sorry I haven't been on. Ever since that reunion and essays and poems and this story and friends just randomly calling and showing up, I haven't been able to really get on! I'll try harder though.

_Hugs&Kisses_


	7. Chapter Seven

Title: Unknown

Author: Ashley (Nov.02)

Rating: R...to be safe

Pairing: Ron/Draco

Feedback: I'd love me some of it!

Summary: Ron has changed. Draco hasn't. Ron is scared. Draco isn't. Ron has a secret worth telling. Draco wants to know. Ron wants to learn to live again and Draco's willing to teach.

Spoilers: None...I guess...

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or HP related. pout

Warning: Angst, cutting, depression, a hopeful sex scene, m/m relations, disturbing secrets

Notes: Once again, thank you to my wonderful beta, **Sarah**! WEEEEEEE!

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

Draco was floored, figuratively. Literally, he was shell-shocked. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it.

It made too much sense. It was obvious.

Malfoy got up. His anger towards the redhead was pushed into the far recesses of his mind. He was bitter. He wasn't able to walk properly because of Weasley. However, he could only blame himself. He provoked Weasley...why was he pitying him so? What was this feeling that panged in his chest? It seemingly gripped his heart each time he looked into the face of Weasley.

He cautiously sat down on the edge of Ron's bed, back towards the boy. Malfoy was slightly disgusted with himself. Not but a few moments ago he wanted to force himself on Ron and a few days ago he desired him.

_I wanted to actually rape him a few moments ago. _Malfoy, for the first time in his life, was disgusted with himself. Yet another reason to hate Weasley.

He turned around and looked at Weasley. He appeared to be so frail and frightened. He was lost. Draco could see it.

"Did this happen once? Twice? How many times did it happen?"

Ron, who was still unable to speak, rolled the sleeve that Draco had notice all the way up. Draco counted the lines.

"Eleven times?" He sounded skeptical.

Ron nodded his head. The two boys remained quiet while they tried to figure out what was going on, what had just happened, and what the future would hold.

Draco stared blankly into the unlit fireplace. He hadn't noticed how cold it was but once the whole situation was out in the open, Draco's slight frame shivered.

"It's February and you have no fire." He whispered. With a flick of his wand, he lit the fire, more for himself than anything else.

Ron crawled to the edge of the bed, and sat on the other corner of the bed. He turned to watched Malfoy, the firelight twinkled across his features. Something about the fire warmed up Malfoy's features and that certain something else twittered in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm going to have to tell. You know that, right?"

Ron nodded. He couldn't believe what he was feeling. He didn't want to admit to having such thoughts so early. Was he aloud to feel that way? And first of all, what was he feeling? Was there, after divulging his secret, a sudden truce that had developed between them?

"Do you want me to come back?" Draco quickly kicked himself mentally. What was going on here? He was over Ron. His fantasy had fizzled. He had no desire for Weasley. So how come he wanted to desperately return?

Ron was just as confused. What was feeling? He had once again retreated further into himself. He seemed skittish about being around Malfoy. He knew his secret and he knew what he went through. Malfoy had the upper hand now and that wasn't sitting well with Ron. He shrugged his shoulders. He could come if he wanted to.

"I'm going to go now." The mood had changed. The anger between them had faltered. The rivalry had unexpectedly evaporated. It was strange. They were far from friends but they could be enemies no longer.

Draco headed to the door. He hadn't meant for any of this to happen. When he came to this room to check on Ron, he didn't mean to check on him. He meant to make fun at him. He meant to shout at the broken young man again. But that didn't seem to happen. It seemed that Draco gained a tiny bit of awe – no – respect...no...he couldn't pinpoint the feeling but he recognized it as something that was never there before.

He shuffled to Pomfrey's office. She was preparing herself for whatever Quidditch injuries that the players may have sustained. He walked in and cleared his throat, catching her attention.

"Mr. Malfoy? What are you doing out of bed?" She swiveled around in her chair to face him.

"Why would I still be in bed? I was restless. I went to go see Weasley." He sighed. The dizziness returned. He hadn't noticed it while with Ron but now, probably because of recent events, the tilt of the world came back. "How much longer does this dizziness continue?"

"Once you master walking again, the dizziness you have will cease. Now, why were you with Mr. Weasley?"

"I was bored." He spoke slowly. He sounded a bit harsh but it was more out of frustration of the nausea. Though, the woman was rather thick not to realize that he was bored and the only entertainment he had was Ron.

"Well, did you two resolve your issues?"

"No. But I know what's going on. He told me what happened to him over the summer. He won't name names and he wasn't specific but he's hurting...badly."

Madam Pomfrey was genuinely concerned. "He's not grieving?"

"Yes but that's not what the problem is. Someone's been hurting him. That row about two weeks ago was my fault. I provoked him." Reality was starting to him hard. Draco was losing his composure. Look at what Ron does to him. Yet another reaction that goes against a Malfoy's nature and all because of Ron. "If I had known what was going on – what was happening to him, I wouldn't have done what I did. I didn't mean to upset him. I wish he would have told someone. His stupid friends. He has enough family members to confide in."

"Calm down. Here, sit down." She got out of her seat and helped her patient rest.

Draco sat down reluctantly and regained his breath.

"What happened?"

"He cuts himself. He keeps a tally of how many times he was hurt. I mean-" His voice choked on the word. It was even too vile for him...after he saw what the aftermath could be.

"Tell me. I need to know so I can alert Albus."

"He's been raped...eleven times."

The woman stood shocked. Ron couldn't...he was such as sweet...he was...shattered and not himself anymore. She believed Malfoy.

"Did he say that?"

"In so many words, yes."

"Wait here. I'm going to go and check on Mr. Weasley and his wounds."

Draco jumped out of the seat only to sway and fall back down. "I'm going."

"No you are not. Now stay." She said with conviction.

Because he was still swimming in his lightheadedness, he obliged the nurse. In a flurry of robes, Draco was left to his own devices. He closed his eyes and let his body sway with his sickness. He heard feet shuffle pass the office and out the door.

"How could this have happened?" He questioned aloud. Why did this have to happen right when Draco was ready to sinfully partake in Ron?

He was being selfish but that's how it was. Just when he wanted Ron, this happened.

"Why am I calling him Ron all of a sudden?"

That was the real question at hand. When had he decided to soften his thoughts about Ro-Weasley? And why did he have this sudden need to go to him?

It was awful. He wanted to hate Weasley, a part of him still did, but it was so hard to do that when he knew what R-Weasley was dealing with. How can anyone want to hate someone who was dealing with what the redhead was dealing with? He pushed himself up and wobbled over to his cot. He tried to get cozy; it was nearing dinner and he doubted he could eat at a time like this.

"Malfoy says that Mr. Weasley was raped and when I went to check on Weasley I saw..." The healer's voice drifted to Draco who was trying to go to sleep. He heard the distinct rumble of Dumbledore's voice travel down the corridor that led to Weasley's room.

Malfoy placed his hands over his eyes and tried to sleep. He didn't know what to do with himself or the situation. All he knew was that if he was in that situation, he would have killed the bastard that would even think of doing that to him...

If Ron had took that advice, he should kill the blonde. He felt horrible. His skin crawled about that fleeting thought he had about taking Ron, punishing him. Was he really that disgusting?

Before he could delve into that answer, comforting sleep overtook him...

He didn't dream. He hadn't even noticed he was sleep. He thought he had just closed his eyes but the faint moonlight told him otherwise. The Hospital Wing was empty...yet again. It seemed that no injuries were sustained during the Slytherin-Hufflepuff match, which was highly suspicious. His food tray was still beside his bed but he doubted he would touch it. Draco couldn't even begin to know how long it was there.

He wasn't tired. He itched to see if Weasley was still alive, was still here, was still willing to allow Draco to stand in the same room with him.

He slunk pass Pomfrey's office and quarters. He knocked on the door, a luxury he never gave anyone except for his father, and entered quietly. He shut the door as slowly and soundlessly as he could. He noticed that Ron wasn't in bed. It was still unmade but the occupant wasn't on it. He scanned the room and noticed him seating on the floor, looking up into the sky. The moonlight illuminated his pale skin, casting his bloodless countenance in a hauntingly alluring shadow. His hair, which was growing shaggy and passed his ears, was falling away from his tilted face. Those blue eyes were shiny and wide.

He seemed too innocent and unaware of the situation. The Gryffindor twisted around to watch the Slytherin. Once he realized that what had happened was real and that Malfoy wasn't here to taunt him...at least for now, Ron was able to go back to his stargazing.

"Do you remember what happened?" Faint words ghosted towards Malfoy.

"Yes. It seems to be the only thing improving quite rapidly and well."

Ron never chanced a glanced at Draco. He was particularly happy because he had no way of knowing what he would do if Ron did.

"I'll stand here thanks." Draco replied to some unspoken question that was quite similar to 'Would you please come over here?'

Ron shrugged, never taking his eyes off the inky sky.

"I told them. Did things go well?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah. Right. You wouldn't know if things should or shouldn't go right. You have never been in that situation before."

Why was he understanding that boy?

The temper tantrums he used to give his Mother and the house elves had enabled him to be an expert in shoulder and head gestures that doubled as answers while he refused to speak ever again.

He went over to the bed and sat down. He knew from experience that he couldn't stand for long periods of time.

"They saw the rest of the scars."

"There's more!"

Ron nodded his head. He didn't want to talk about them at that point.

Malfoy noticed that his dinner table was untouched. "Don't you want to eat something? You had a rough day." He rolled his eyes. He had suddenly become a caring, pathetic twit.

"I can't really eat much."

"Why?" pressed Draco.

"He did things to me during supper. I was supposed to be eating. He threatened me to be quiet. I did. He touched me. A lot." Ron's voice quavered and Draco frowned.

He knew to never touch the subject of eating again.

"So, are they going to alert your family?"

Ron nodded his head. "First there will be a meeting then they come."

"Oh,"

Ron got up and crawled under the sheets.

Malfoy wanted to get up so Ron could cover himself as much as possible but that was impossible. He couldn't hide under the sheets forever, shielding himself from what was to inevitably come to transpire. He was given even more insight into Weasley's nightmare.

"Going to sleep? Good Idea. I did earlier. Very draining day."

Ron was cocooned himself in his coverlet, face towards the window. "You can stay awhile."

"Thank you."

"My voice hurts."

"I can tell. Haven't used it much in a while I bet."

Ron snuggled into the squashed pillows. He didn't need to answer.

Draco moved over to Ron's chessboard and noticed that Ron had stopped in the middle of a game. He was fairly good at chess. In fact he was the best in his House. He made a few moves and decided to head off to his own bed.

"Good Night Weasel."

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Nov.02: **Eww...stinky paint fumes. Our house is going to be checked out to see its new value and we're sprucing up...the fumes are crazy. But look who I found while dizzy! _points to two familiar people to_ It's museRon and museDraco! WEEEEEEEE!

**Draco: **Your house stinks.

**Ron: **_pushes Draco slightly_ Shut it. She's a Muggle and they paint.

**Draco: **No wonder I don't like Muggles too much.

**Nov.02: **_glares_

**Draco:** I do like you! _hugs_ See!

**Ron:** _chuckles_ She owns you!

**Draco: **And I own you too!

**Ron:** Like bloody hell you do.

**Nov.02: **He's right...I own him too. Do thank yous before this goes over a page!

**Ron and Draco: **No!

**Nov.02:** Then no more writing. I won't do the sequel!

**Draco: **_sigh_ **Thanks anon** Don't die love! You won't be any use dead.

**tHnX ****Angel Reid **Of course I'll help him. He's cute when he's all vulnerable and emptied. Easier to mold.

**Thanks dataport **Would I tell? Would I, Draco Malfoy, tell about he's rape...? You'll have to read to find out.

**Thank you ****mydracomalfoy **She wouldn't torture you on purpose...but I would.

**Thanks ****We Hate Piggiears20 **For the heads up. We all appreciate it.

**THNX ****I Heart DM 11 **Why is everyone pointing out Ron's poor-ness! That's my job!

**Nov.02:** You haven't been reading at all.

**Draco: **I know he was raped! But what does that have to with everyone saying 'Poor Ron'? We know he's monetarily lacking.

**Nov.02 and Ron:** U.U

**Draco: **Anyways...**Thanks Birdy** Here's your update!

**Thank you ****Sweet-Dreams2 **That kinda rhymed!

**THNX PeachyKay **I don't know about booboo kissing...but I'll certainly kiss him.

**Thanks Kohako **If you knew he was raped...why didn't you tell an adult? How wrong of you!

**Thank you ****Magick-Silverfang25 **Two weeks without slash...poor you.

**tHnx ****oOWeasleyWizardWheezesOo **I'll be the one protecting Ron...okay?!?

**Nov.02: **Simmer down!

**Draco: **What? Back to what I was doing...**thanks ****ziona2000 **What pains? I've never been raped. I bet you think Father did it! Well...no! But I will kill his rapist...if you want to help...that's fine. I'm tired...Ron!

**Ron: **I'm standing beside you...idiot. **Thanks burntoutnitelite **But Draco screams and whines enough so why don't you not scream. Plus, you may lose your voice.

**Thank you ****Aloh Dark **Wow! You're all sporty! Nov was watching the Olympics and she found her sport...Badminton!

**Thank you ever so much viu **Unfortunately, the man who violated me is a trusted person to my family...

**Thanks ****apocatha **She is getting better with the drama! I'm super proud1

**tHnx Draco's Worst Nightmare **UR review came up 6 times! But yeah, me and Harry are too good of friends to mess with that. Nov started out writing that pairing but that didn't last too long. She even tried a Spider-Man fic...which I hope she returns to. I likey the costume!

**Draco:** _evil jealous lover glare_

**Nov.02:** I like it too!

**Ron: **Back to business. **Thank you ****I dUDdItS **Nov's writing is getting way emotional...psychological even. But, love the name...Dreamcatcher was awesome!

**Thanks ****StrangeMi **How long without electricty? Nov would have gone crazy without it for 5mins!

**You, Thank ****sammy-mackie **It has been updated!

**Thanks much ****UniquePiksi **I love cookies sooooo much!!!!

**And Thank you ****Draco's Worst Nightmare **That sequel is coming...after she writes the story for contest.

Wow...that was a lot!

**Draco: **It was. That was horrible...really. Now read...plz.

_Hug&Kisses_


	8. Chapter Eight

Title: Unknown

Author: Ashley (Nov.02)

Rating: R...to be safe

Pairing: Ron/Draco

Feedback: I'd love me some of it!

Summary: Ron has changed. Draco hasn't. Ron is scared. Draco isn't. Ron has a secret worth telling. Draco wants to know. Ron wants to learn to live again and Draco's willing to teach.

Spoilers: None...I guess...

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or HP related. pout

Notes: Thanks as always to the lovely **Sarah**! Sorry guys for the lateness. I had an impromptu vacation.

* * *

**_Chapter Eight_**

It was morning. A new day with bright blues and sunlight yellows streaming into the Hospital Wing. The clichéd new start, new beginning had worn thin on the two occupants. Ron was staring out of the window in his room while Draco continued the game from last night.

After both were given time to sink into their new realities, either enemy yearned for the past. It was clear they could not be foes yet friendship was forgone. Ron and Draco were curious as to making the next move. The redhead was regretting his decision to tell. There was so much attention on him now. It was only time that separated him from his next encounter with his tormentor. He would find out that he told what had happened to him.

Draco was disgusted with himself because he, much to the elated joy of the Lucius side of himself, wanted Weasley even more. He was so child-like and unaware. He was weak and that, much to his own personal chagrin, turned him on. He could imagine himself kissing and ravaging the redhead. He could imagine the other wizard succumbing or fighting or letting it happen. Whichever scenario he imagined, he always felt uneasy.

With both former enemies sitting in a room, together, a secret shared first between them, they had no idea how to act. Instinct told them to sneer, growl, punch but present circumstances forced them to try and be civil.

Civility equals tense silence.

Ron's breathing hitched. He heaved as his old reactions bubbled in his chest and stomach. Anger was the only other emotion he understood and he was willing to let the former actions out; it meant less that he had to deal with.

"I can't take this any longer. Speak or I may as well get started on the work that was brought to me." He got up and straightened his button-up shirt. "I have loads, no thanks to you." He added under his breath.

"Malfoy!" growled Ron. "I knew I shouldn't have talked to you." He meant to sound enraged but his weak voice was still trying to get back to its normal shape.

Draco was flabbergasted. "Excuse me! If you didn't, you wouldn't be able to finally receive the treatment you deserve to get better."

"What if I don't want to get better?"

"Then you're a bigger idiot than I thought you were."

"I wish you had permanent memory problems."

"I do too. I wish I never could recall the old Weasley and I certainly wish that I could forget this pale comparison. You are pathetic. I thought you were some semi-brave person. I guess you'll always be in Potter's shadow. Good day." He stormed out.

Ron didn't flinch, didn't blink in response. He wished Hermione and Harry were here. He wished he had some of the bravery he used to own when battling evil with his friends. Why weren't they here...?

Just outside, in the Hospital Wing, his two best friends were flustered.

"We need to see Ron. We haven't been allowed in weeks." Begged Hermione.

"I'm sorry. He has a visitor right now."

Harry ruffled his already untidy hair. "Does that really matter?"

"We know we had to ask Professor McGonagall for permission to see Ron. She kept telling us to hold on." Hermione piped.

"We decided to go above her and speak directly to Professor Dumbledore. He finally, after a week of us pestering him, allowed us to see Ron. Now, you're telling us we can't go in there? We've been through interrogations as to our motives to seeing. We've been dismissed, told to focus on our N.E.W.T.s. I haven't a care for those right now. All this questioning and blockades lead us to believe that something worse has happened to him." Harry was steamed. All he had wanted to do for weeks now was to visit his best friend and no one allowed him to.

Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder in support.

"You've waited this long, a few more minutes won't be a death sentence. Now Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, you will either come back later or you will wait." Poppy tried to stall. She knew that those two probably had no clue about Ron and Draco's relationship. Why would they tell them? Harry and Hermione hated Malfoy.

Harry blistered. He could feel the color rising in his face.

"We'll wait." Hermione smiled politely. She steered Harry around the Healer. Once they were able to see the Wing as a whole, minus the body of Pomfrey trying to block their vision, the two Gryffindors saw Malfoy stride away from a peculiar section.

Harry knew that Ron was cooped up in some specialized room. And seeing that blonde git walk out of an off-to-the-side hallway made something in Harry's mind click.

"Malfoy," he stormed towards the startled blonde, "what the bloody hell are you doing?"

Draco, composure frigid, glared at the two visitors. "Scarhead...Mudblood. What brings you here?"

"Why were you in Ron's room?" Harry stood nose-to-nose with Malfoy.

"That's none of your business."

Hermione turned to Madam Pomfrey. "Why was he in there? Those two are toxic when they near the other. Isn't he the reason why Ron's in here?"

"No, dear. It was the Headmaster's idea to allow visitation between the two."

Harry never took his glare off of Draco. "Why would he do that?"

"Like I said earlier, Potter. That's none of your business." Draco sat down on the bed nearest him. "But if you really need to know, go talk to your loser friend. He'll be willing to tell."

He hoped that he would tell those two as easily as he told him. Draco wanted Weasley's friends to know so they could be his support system and Draco could leave without a guilty conscience.

He was leaving in a few days. Pomfrey believed that some walking around and assimilation back into the school would get rid of his faltering gait. If those two knew, this burden could be lifted from his shoulders and he could go back to his normal life.

"What did you do?" Harry threatened.

"Nothing. Go ahead. I'm through with him."

Hermione went to Harry's side, glared at Draco and pulled Harry with her. They then followed Madam Pomfrey down the hallway that led to where Ron was waiting for a savior.

Draco hated Potter to no avail. He was a reminder of what Draco had lost. The previous year the few true friends he had were killed or falsely imprisoned in Azkaban to preserve their parents' status with the Dark Lord.

He didn't want to think about that.

He wanted out of this place. He wanted away from Ron. He was thinking about him too much. He was worrying about his well being too much. Malfoy was starting to care about what Weasley was thinking. The fight they just had was his former self, trying to protect himself from falling for Weasley and keeping Weasley from falling for him.

But being with Weasley wasn't such a bad thing. He smiled at the idea. Could that even happen? He knew that there was no way Weasley would accept him sexually. That was out of the question. A new fantasy was emerging though. He didn't want it. It felt dirty somehow.

Then again, the rarely seen romantic aspect of Draco thought it could be beautiful if Ron would accept. It would be tender and a complete counter to what that maniac did to him. It could be rather moving...

If only Draco could swallow his pride. He could help...himself and most importantly Ron.

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Nov.02:** Back from Richmond and it has been decided by my cousin to continue with my muses.

**Ron: **_happy dances_

**Draco: **Why do I like him so much?

**Ron:** Because I can do this! _Does unspeakable, lewd acts that even make Nov.02 blush_

**Draco: **Ooohhh, yeah....

**Nov.02: **My muses are twisted. That's why I love them! _Huggles_

**Ron: **_fixes clothes _That rhymes with muggles.

**Draco: **_rolls eyes _So simple. Anyway, **thank you ****UniquePiksi **Everyone wishes they could have me but that isn't possible. I hope you don't mind if I send the baked goods to Ron and Nov...I'm watching my figure.

**Thanks ****Angel Reid **You, my dear, are very confusing.

**I appreciate your review ****viu **And in response, I love you. Finally someone who wants me to be me! _Glares toward Nov.02_

**Nov.02: **You better un-glare. Good to see you like-y viu! Just don't fall over. And it's not Remus! I love him too much.

**Ron: **I don't mind hugs anymore. This hasn't happened for almost six months. Nov.02 started this a LONG time ago! And you! Why didn't you acknowledge her and her wish for you to treat me better?

**Draco: **Simmer down, lover. **I cordially accept your review ****StrangeMi **I understand about the hurricane. It was horrible last year for Nov when Isabel hit. She missed a week of skewl.

**Ron: **Yeah, yeah, yeah. Why are you sounding so...Malfoy. Just say thank you. I'm taking over. Sheesh. **Thanks ****I-freddy-luvsDraco **It is gross, once you know who the person is. I hate him. Everyone does. She should give more clues though.

**Nov.02: **Now you see here! I would love to give more clues but if I do, everyone will knowing automatically. But don't worry, some chapters to come give really good hints!

**Ron: **Moving on...**thnx Sucker4RedHeads **Nov.02 loves the redheads as well! I love me and my family too! Draco loves redheads.

**Draco: **_mutters _Yeah, your upper and lower.

**Ron: **You sick prat. **Thanks ****mydracomalfoy **I love you too! But he's mine!

**Thank you siw-wa** Everyone seems to love this chapter. Glad to hear you're one of them. I secretly like this one too! 

**ThNx dataport **We will...don't worry...we will. Hehehehehe.

**Thanks a bunches ****Sabishisa **This story is getting better and better. I hope everyone can handle the rapist's identity.

**Thanks ****I Heart DM 11 **How are you doing chick? We're all happy you like this!

**Thank you ****Aloh Dark **Hope you had fun! Kewl to hear you're driving. Now, come on down and visit us!

**Thankie Spankie ****sammy-mackie **Happy to hear that you can't wait.

**Thanks anon **Well, here it is! An update! Hope it's worth it!

**Draco: **You are so boring.

**Ron: **Shut it, Malfoy or no more unspeakable, lewd acts that make Nov.02 blush!

**Draco: **I'm quiet now.

**Ron: **Good. LoL...I love him, unfortunately. Anywho...**thanks Birdy** I love cookies! Draco is so sweet. He tries to be good but we all know he's Slytherin all the way.

**Thank you PeachyKay **She's still thinking about everything. Send her your e-mail and she'll send back!

**ThnX becca **I warmed up to him. _Cuddles up to Draco _He loves me so much.

**Draco: **_Begrudgingly_ I do.

**Ron: **LoL...**thanks Kohako** Yes, please keep it a secret. And if who you're thinking about is right then...isn't it bad?

**Thank you ****lmichelle1 **My tormentor used to be trusted but he screwed up and now...well, no one trusts him.

**tHnX ziona2000 **Yes, he is a "family friend". I'm happy Draco found me and helped me.

**Draco: **Me too, Weasel. _Kisses Ron's forehead_ Only sappy thing I'll do in public.

**Ron:** I have him wrapped around my finger! Anyways** Thanks Draco's Worst Nightmare **Everyone's pissed. Nov.02 is working on it. That's why she's hiding upstairs!

**Nov.02: **_yells from stairwell _THAT'S NOT WHY I'M HIDING! I just like upstairs.

**Draco: **It's hot up there. Loser.

**Nov.02: **I hate you too, Draco!

**Ron:** Children...children. But I think I like the tight suits idea. Hmm...back to what I was doing. **Thanks ****Magick-Silverfang25 **SLASH IS THE GREATEST!!!!!!!!!!

**Lastly, thanks ever so much ****Karla Marie **I'm happy she has forced us to be more mature and to ourselves...if that makes sense. We're all happy to hear you think this is well written. She wanted to do better this time.

**Nov.02: **I'm back! Is everyone thank you-ed?

**Draco:** Yes, you Hufflepuff!

**Nov.02:** I hate you. I hope everyone liked this. Toddles!

_Hugs&Kisses_


	9. Chapter Nine

Title: Unknown

Author: Ashley (Nov.02)

Rating: R...to be safe

Pairing: Ron/Draco

Feedback: I'd love me some of it!

Summary: Ron has changed. Draco hasn't. Ron is scared. Draco isn't. Ron has a secret worth telling. Draco wants to know. Ron wants to learn to live again and Draco's willing to teach.

Spoilers: None...I guess...

Warning: rape, angst, and other not fun stuff!

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or HP related. pout  
A/N: I'm sleepy.

Thanks: As usual, **Sarah**...thank you for being so wicked awesome and correcting me. Hugs and Kisses especially to you.

* * *

**_Chapter Nine_**

**__**

"I can't believe they've been forcing Malfoy on you." Grumbled Harry who was seated at the chess set with Ron. Ron, with the excitement of his friends visiting him, had enough strength and spare anger to play a match.

"Are you okay?" asked Hermione. "How have you held up without seeing everyone? Us?"

Ron shrugged. He was too involved with the game to respond verbally. He was also battling whether he should or not tell his two best friends why he was like this. If he admitted to them that he was molested in such a fashion, they would pity him. He didn't want that from them.

"It's been horrible." He mumbled.

Harry and Hermione abruptly looked at Ron. They hadn't heard him speak in months. They hadn't seen him in about a month's time. He appeared so harmless. He seemed to have gained a few ounces but overall he looked bedraggled. But to hear him speak...it was blissful and shocking.

"Ron," whispered Hermione as she came towards him, "when did you start speaking?"

"A few weeks ago. My throat still hurts but I've been using it." He commented while studying the chessboard. "Muggle chess is so boring."

Harry scoffed. "Not boring enough. You're still beating me. Aren't you supposed to be disinterested?"

Ron shook his head in mirth. It was good to have them back in his life. What made it even better was that he could properly communicate with them.

His mind returned to Malfoy. Unfortunately, if it weren't for Malfoy, he would still be a damaged shell of his former self. He would still be wasting away, refraining from speech, continually harming himself. He hadn't cut himself in the few hours after his secret divulging, though that was because of the constant checks by Madam Pomfrey.

"How have you been dealing with Malfoy?" Hermione asked delicately. She knew Harry would ask sooner or later.

"He's still an insufferable git."

That wasn't all true. He could be caring...in his own, distant Malfoy way. Truthfully, Ron liked it when Draco was around. He even kept the fire lit because of Malfoy. He couldn't believe it but it was only yesterday that he had finally told his secret and Malfoy had risen to the occasion. Until today. This morning was horrible.

He knew exactly why.

It had nothing to do with Draco being a Malfoy or Ron trying to force out the old, passionate Ron. It had everything to do with the uneasiness of the situation. Ron was ashamed of what had happened. He didn't want Draco thinking any less of him. He was actually starting to like Malfoy. And that fact was even more unnerving because he was liking Malfoy in a completely new way...a way he always thought he could never feel again.

Draco was horrible but he was kind. He never thought anything less of Ron and he didn't try and walk on eggshell or speak to him in a soft, lilting voice that people only used when they spoke to babies or toddlers. The blonde git fought with him. He wanted to see Malfoy.

He told himself that Draco could never be his enemy any longer; he shared his nightmare with him, even explained the motivation behind his new eating habits. Ron also told himself that they couldn't be friends. They didn't have that in them. Friends trusted each other, were loyal to each other. They spoke in camaraderie. Much to his progress, and disdain, he wanted to be involved with Draco. He had decided that last night.

It scared him beyond belief that, after his repeated encounters, he could still want to be intimate with someone. A person only told their most personal, deepest secrets to their significant others, right?

"Ron! Are you listening?" someone shouted. Harry perhaps?

"Obviously not." Ron replied.

"I said what's going on? We're happy that you're talking again but why weren't you talking before? What caused you to remain silent until now?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders. It was the moment of truth. He knew right away that he couldn't do it. He couldn't tell his two best friends what happened.

"Was it your mother?" Hermione pressed.

Ron was shutting down fast. He shook his head.

"Ron, please don't do this." Harry warned.

Ron lowered his head and shut his eyes tight. He wanted to tell. It was for the best but he just wasn't' ready to have them know. Not yet. Beside, once he met up with his family, wouldn't Ginny tell?

"Come on. If you can't tell us, who can you tell?"

_Draco_, he thought.

"Harry, don't press him. It's obviously something traumatic that he's too afraid to tell us just yet." She placed a hand on Ron's shoulder, only to have him respond by moving away from her touch. He knew she wouldn't harm him but still. "You will tell us when you're ready?"

Ron nodded his head. Hopefully, Ginny would tell.

"That's all we need to know. We'll leave now. I believe afternoon classes will begin soon." Hermione headed to the door.

Harry seemed deflated. His own best friend, his first friend, couldn't tell him what was wrong. "Slytherin won yesterday. If we win at the next match, it'll be us versus them. I hope you'll be better by then. We really need you."

His two best friends left him alone. Guilt wavered through Ron as he wished that Draco would come back. If it weren't for his stubborn pride or his fear of leaving his room, he would actually go and pester him. Maybe even apologize again.

"When did I begin to think of him as a Draco?"

* * *

"I've brought you all here because it is clear now what has happened to Mr. Weasley."

It was after dinner and the prefects were alert to any unlawful student activity. The Headmaster, Gryffindor and Slytherin Heads of House, and top (as well as only) Healer were convened once again in Dumbledore's office.

"I do not see why I must attend. Weasley is not my concern." Snape commented, contempt laced in his words.

"Mr. Malfoy is." Pomfrey said.

"Yes, but we must first deal with the serious matters at hand." Dumbledore shifted in his seat behind his desk and leaned forward. "We have been informed that Mr. Weasley's behavior is directly correlated with dreadful events. It appears that our Mr. Weasley had been taken advantage of. We do not know how as of yet but it seems he was raped."

The room seemed too silent. The paintings hadn't commented; the teachers hadn't taken a breath. Dumbledore was solemn to know that one of his students was unwilling taken. It was despicable.

"When? Who? Do we know anything else?" McGonagall questioned.

Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat. "We only know what happened. Mr. Malfoy informed me last night along with Weasley's self-afflicted wounds."

"I don't understand why Weasley would tell Malfoy." Snape wondered aloud. "Those two are-"

"-not rivals. They are what I suspected. I haven't figured out why Mr. Weasley would snap on Mr. Malfoy the way he did but those two clearly have something going on."

"Pomfrey, enough with your fantasies of teenage romance. They are not lovers."

"Then explain to us, Severus, why Mr. Weasley would tell Mr. Malfoy instead of his friends who seem in the dark of all this." Minerva stated.

"Please let us not worry about that. Minerva, please inform Ronald's family. I want them here by Friday or Saturday. Whenever they can come is best for me. We will have them and Ronald together and perhaps he will tell them." Dumbledore proposed.

"Wouldn't that be harmful to Weasley? To tell that secret to his whole family at once?" Snape spoke.

"I'll be there. I want to observe him. Telling his family can benefit Ron. He needs to start the road to recovery."

"Yes, indeed. But on a lighter note, Mr. Malfoy may leave as soon as tomorrow, if he see fit." Poppy added, a knowing look on her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Snape questioned.

"It means: he may leave when he wants but he won't."

"Why wouldn't he? He's been cooped up in that Wing of yours for weeks. What could he possible want that's in that Wing?"

"Simple Severus. Ronald Weasley. You may protest but he'll stay. I believe it's for the best. Ronald has been speaking. And, as I understand it, his first words were spoken to Mr. Malfoy and they've been speaking ever since."

"That's good to know. Now you may all return to your offices." Dumbledore dismissed them. Pomfrey headed back to her Hospital Wing, Minerva to her office to write up letters to the Weasley family, and Snape to his dungeons.

They all hoped that Weasley would get better and that Malfoy could assist him.

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Nov.02: **I'm sooooooo upset. I hate being rushed into things...and that's what happening now. Don't want to jinx anything.

**Draco: **So...why are you whining if you can't tell?

**Nov.02: **_stares at Draco _Because you won't listen to me. I hate you.

**Draco: **And I you.

**Nov.02: **I will stop though.

**Ron:** _hugs Nov.02 _Just do what you must. You can always quit later.

**Nov.02: **This is why you are my favorite.

**Ron: **I know. Sometimes Draco can be a bit too...

**Draco: **Draco?

**Ron and Nov.02: **Exactly!

**Draco: **That was ever so difficult. That was sarcasm.

**Nov.02:** I know it was sarcasm! I thought you up! I'm writing this!

**Ron: **Okay you two! Geez, **thank you ****UniquePiksi **LOL! Draco loves cookies. He just doesn't want people to know. And your friend isn't that strange...you haven't met any of Nov's friends!

**ThNx ****oOWeasleyWizardWheezesOo **Of course I won't tell anyone yet! That would ruin the story...or make it better...hmmm. Ne-who, Draco doesn't swallow pride. But he does swallow other things.

**Draco:** _blushes_ Don't tell them that!

**Ron:** LOL! He's too cute sometimes. **Thanks ****sexy-as-ron **We just finish re-reading those and the notes we made at the time. With what Nov.02 is struggling to handle, if she sticks with it, don't expect those anytime soon. Sorry.

**Thankie Spankie ****Jackie Malfoy **How do you know we didn't plan this for your birthday? HAPPY BELATED B-DAY! Loved the cake!

**tHnX ziona2000 **She loves torture...the sick freak. _Looks at Nov.02_

**Nov.02: **What?!?

**Draco: **I love you some times and other times, I swear you are related to the Dark Lord.

**Nov.02: **That's not me! That's my cousin, Tamia, a.k.a. Nov.05! She's EVIL!

**Draco:** True. **Thank you ****Magick-Silverfang25 **Nov.02 is flushing at your comment. But it takes people a while to write where they want to. Read some of her begins...they're kind of not good. But I bet your just as good as she is now!

**Thanks ****Angel Reid **People don't understand me sometimes as well. I understand you though!

**Thanks ever so much PeachyKay ** Nov is getting some ideas but is your e-mail on your personal site on ? And why do people want to see me swallow? 

**Ron and Nov.02: **_Giggles_

**Draco: **_sigh _Children...

**Ron: **I miss Degrassi...anyway! You stole the thank yous...I no like you.

**Draco: **You're been doing that since last update.

**Ron: **Doing what?

**Draco:** Picking any argument humanly possible.

**Ron: **I want you to do some unmentionable acts to me. _Pouts_

**Draco: **Oh! Why didn't you say so?! _Does unspeakable, lewd acts that still make Nov.02 blush_

**Nov.02: **While they're doing...um...that, I'll take over! _Hears weird sounds from behind the sofa_ I wish they would take it upstairs.

**Thanks to you ****I Heart DM 11 **If you want to see some relationship development, this is your chapter. Ron starts to think about Draco...in that way...kind of.

**Thankie Spankie ****Aloh Dark **HEY! IT'S THE LOVE OF ME LIFE! How is you? I'm super psyched to see you like this story. I hope you can come on up...down.

**Hey, I appreciate you dataport **I know what you mean. Ron's super sad but he's going to be super happy super soon!

**Draco:** _gets back up from...well you know _Satisfied?

**Ron:** _nods head_

**Draco: **He's a bit dazed. **Thanks ****viu **Ron loves my romantic side. I can have one every once in a while. Ron loved his hug but he's still a bit dazed. His rapist isn't Severus or Sirius. He's a "family friend". Notice the quotations...a little hint...kind of.

**Thanks a bunch ****Michiru Cugami **If who you're thinking about is correct, horrible, right?

**Thank you ****StrangeMi**** and ****YummyEdwardNorton **You two are very straightforward and to the point.

**tHnX ****I-freddy-luvsDraco **I may be thin now but I could get fat. We'll read some of your stories later on.

**Ron:** I'm back. No wonder I like you so much.

**Draco:** I know. I'm just that great. **Thanks ****sammy-mackie **Who cares about those two? They don't find out until later!

**Nov.02: **Don't tell them anything about the future story!

**Draco: **Whatever!

**Ron: Thanks ****Draco's Worst Nightmare **Nov has obviously updated! Draco loves being wrapped around my finger...my fingers wrapped around him and he wrapped around any part of me! Hehehe...I'm so frisky tonight! This person isn't in the Order whatsoever. That's all I can say.

**And thank you ****FREAK014 **They're healing nicely and Draco understands the torment behind them. He knows the beauty they, and I, possess. That's why I always go to him!

**Nov.02:** Awww! You two are so adorable! Okay, night everyone!

_Hugs&Kisses_


	10. Chapter Ten

Title: Unknown

Author: Ashley (Nov.02)

Rating: R...to be safe

Pairing: Ron/Draco

Feedback: I'd love me some of it!

Summary: Ron has changed. Draco hasn't. Ron is scared. Draco isn't. Ron has a secret worth telling. Draco wants to know. Ron wants to learn to live again and Draco's willing to teach.

Spoilers: None...I guess...

Warning: rape, angst, and other not fun stuff!

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or HP related. pout

A/N: I'm sleepy still.

Thanks: To my beta **Sarah**! I hope your friend is okay!

* * *

**_Chapter Ten_**

**__**

Ron was sitting in the dark, the fire still roaring strong. That afternoon was such a change of pace,relaxing. His friends, little did they realize, helped Ron immensely. They were able to visit more often and since that first visit.They had been by each chance they could get in the past three days. He was a bit more secure in his old skin, even though that old skin was what attracted his tormentor.

He shouldn't think of him. He shouldn't be worried about him...but he was. He would be here. Once his family found out...they couldn't stay quiet about this. His tormentor would be furious.

His breathing hitched and his world constricted. His mouth went dry. His family was in danger. He always moaned in his ear that if he told anyone, those dearest to him would suffer the consequences.

A knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Weasley, open up. Hands full."

Ron dropped his deadly thoughts and returned to the bliss of knowing that there was still some time before his rapist would find out. There was still some time to spend with Draco. Yes, he haddecided on calling him Draco...if only in his mind.

A smile tugged at his lips...the first true one in weeks. He was excited, if only a little bit and if only inside. He rushed over to the door and opened it. Draco stood with two trays in his hands.

Ever since their fight, the two students still saw the other. Ron never understood why Draco continued to show up after the fight. Each visit was filled with a horrible silence that was occasionally filled with forced words and strained ideas. They had gotten over it, obviously, much to Ron's enjoyment. It showed that there was progress.

"You could have used magic." Ron suggested as he took a tray. He knew that the one he took was his since the portions were much smaller than the other tray.

"True but Pomfrey thrusted these in my hands and shooed me here." Draco didn't make that excuse up in the least bit. For some odd reason, even for her, Pomfrey cornered him once his food tray was brought out and forced him to give Weasley his tray, while his was still in his own hands.

"Oh," Ron stood in the room, trying to transcend verbal meaning and mentally ask Draco to please join him.

"Yes, well..." Draco felt very awkward. He wanted to go inside and make sure that Weasley was perfectly fine but then that fight from earlier in the week was boiling inside him nevertheless.

"I'm sorry...about that morning."

Malfoy looked over at Ron to see his eyes staring intently at the food in front of him.

"I don't accept your apologies. You should know that from the first attempts." Draco instantly regretted what he said. Actually, no he didn't. He didn't accept a Weasley's apology especially one who doesn't need to explain his irrational behavior considering the trauma he had been through.

"That's fine. What else should I expect from you?"

To Draco, it appeared that Ron was talking to himself more than him. Weasley appeared to be trying to question motives...question possibilities. He seemed to be trying to justify his suppression.

Draco had tried that all this afternoon.

"I am going to stay...to make sure you take a few bites of everything. You need a square meal."

Ron perked up slightly. "Um...sure. I guess. There's really nowhere to sit."

"There's the chessboard."

"We're not eating on my chess set. That's an atrocity against the game itself."

"Really enjoy the sport, do you? Where else are we going to eat? And don't you dare say the bed or thefloor. I don't eat on either."

"Fine." Ron rolled his eyes. Why did he have to fancy a picky, spoiled prat?

"Thank you."

Ron grinned a little wider. It was nothing like his usual big and bright smile but it was rather fetching to Draco.

"You're welcome?" Ron didn't know how to respond to a nice Malfoy. "I've kept the fire lit."

"Good. That should help you. A warm surrounding should help breathe some life into you. But eating will do that as well." Draco set the tray on Ron's bed and cleared the chessboard, taking each piece off with care. He piled them on the nearby bookcase.

"I don't do the eating bit well."

"That's why I'm here. I know you must be bored here. Eat something. Gain a few kilograms? Ounces? Pounds? Troy pounds? A couple of stones, perhaps?" Draco was kidding. He neverwas a funny person.

"Funny." Ron chuckled. He sat down on the usual white side of the chessboard while Draco sat on the other side. There was barely room for both boys and their plates but the intimacy and closeness was something that both young wizards wanted and detested.

Draco watched Ron. "Are you going to take a bite of something or will I have to force you?"

"Did you forget? I told you why I don't eat."

"Because of him? Well, that's stupid. Don't get me wrong, it's a good reason, but don't let him kill you while he's not here. That would be quite pointless." Draco leaned back and crossed his arms.

He hoped that Ron would listen to him. There was no reason to – Draco had always been the perpetual devil whispering in hisear, never leaving the subconscious shoulder of Ron. He muttered evil things and constantly put Ron down. It must be very hard for him to deal with Draco's turnabout.

Ron mirrored Draco's actions. "Why don't you eat?"

"I ate breakfast and lunch. I can afford to miss a meal. You, on the other hand, can't. How much longer do you have? With that and the cutting, I really think this is more about extinguishing your pain the easy way than forgetting about his actions."

Ron was shocked. He was aghast. There was nothing more to it. Shock was a new emotion for Ron. He had lost that with each encounter but it was reappearing now, at this point in time, and with the person who caused it sitting across from him,it was fulfilling yetsickening.

"Don't. You have no clue as to what I've been through." Ron was confused and a bit upset. How dare Malfoy assume...?

"I don't? I don't understand?" Malfoy tried to keep a rein on his anger but how dare Ron assume what his life experiences are? "I surely don't understand wanting to end it all – end the leash that constricts around my neck as Father's control tightens. As each day that leads to the archetypal showdown of good versus evil passes, I'm forced to swallow hypocrisy. I'm forced to swallow pain, giving and receiving. I certainly don't understand about being forced to do, believe, in things when I shouldn't. I may not have been raped but I have been stripped. Not naked like you but every thought, perspective, image, identification, persona...you name it, it has been taken and replaced with horror. You are so right. I don't understand."

Ron trembled slightly as the eyes that stared back at him went deadpan, devoid of anything emotional. They reminded Ron of the old days. He began to regret allowing Malfoy into his room, into his life, his mind, and possibly his heart.

"You still don't understand." A tremor arose throughout Ron's body.

"Whatever Weasley. Eat."

"No."

Silence. Deadly, tense silence.

"Eat."

"No."

"Eat."

"No."

Silence.

"I can't believe this but I'm glad I'm leaving. I'm glad to know that I can wipe my hands clean of you. I leave tomorrow. A nice Friday away from you. I can finally wipe my hands clean of you."

The blonde didn't move. He didn't falter such as Ron was. Malfoy's cool demeanor was frightening and welcoming. To Ron, it was a beacon...an unwanted beacon.

"I'm glad you're glad."

"Don't lie to me. You haven't been glad for ages."

"So? Why do you care?"

"I have no idea."

"Then leave it." Ron leaned forward. This was going downhill fast. His seeming crush on Malfoy was fading fast.

"I used to be jealous of you."

Ron shook his head. "Did I hear wrong?"

"No. I used to be slightly jealous of you. I care because I actually want to be jealous again. Make me jealous."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Make me want to hurt you again. Make me tremble in anger as I watch you be happy. Make me remember those times. Don't you miss it? I was jealous of you simplistic way of life. I wanted what you had, that is to say, I wanted your lucky breaks. I wished I could laugh like you. Make me want to be in your situations, your happiness. I loathe this new you. Where's the old Weasley? You are Ron to me now. I hate that. I want Weasley back. I want to punch you; I want you to claw at me. Make it hurt.

"I'm sick of this moping around. Why do you do it? You must not be Weasel. He would never be this pathetic. He would have destroyed this man who hurts you. He would have alerted everyone."

"I can't harm my family. He would kill them. The old Ron can't protect them from that." Ron was trembling at Draco's harsh words. How could he be so cruel?

Draco's mind wasn't whirling; it wasn't rushing about trying to form words and string together ideas. He was finally free of it all, for once. It felt good to slam into Ron. He wanted to shake some sense into Ron and if he couldn't do it physically, grip his shoulders and shake, then he would verbally do so.

"I hate this pathetic Ron. The old Weasley was annoying. He was loud and rude. But I respected him enough to grace him with my time, effort, andwit. This new comparison pales in his sight."

"I'm not brave enough." Confided Ron.

"Weasley must still be there. With all this self-afflicted pain and agony, I'm surprised you're even here. Granted Weasley would be off with Mudblood and Scarhead, at least this new person is alive. Don't you see? He's in there, struggling to keep you alive. He wants out. I want him out now. I want to fight. I want you to fight this peril. I want you to fight back. Do this for someone. If not you're family – if not your Housemates or teachers or friends – do it for me. I want to test my quick wit and strength against you. I believe in you. You may be skeptical. I sure am! But you have to do it. Too many people care. In my own way, I care."

Draco had never been able to let these things out. His father would never allow such an outburst of emotion. Catharsis was something that was never permitted. Draco never meant for Ron to hear, to know his feelings, but he was tired of seeing Ron waste away. He wanted his chance at taking Ron and there was no possible way for him to do that when Ron was no longer the virile man that Malfoy dreamt about.

Shock and relief waved intermittently through Ron. He never thought that Draco would care. He never thought that he held Ron in such high esteem. Everything seemed so far away. Every injury suffered was not so notable. Every tense moment that ticked away wasn't so hard. Every flash of pain slowly vanished. Every hate was dulled a little. And every new feeling was intense. The redhead couldn't understand this but didn't want to stop it.

Draco cared about him.

Ron ate a bite or two of each well represented food group. Each bite was vile as the nauseating impressions flickered. When he stopped mid-bite, he looked at Draco, who was watching him still, mouth pressed in a thin line. He ate.

He actually ate his dinner. Not all...there was still a bit of bread left but his broth was gone. Vegetables, gone. Fruit cocktail...gone plus some heavy syrup floating in the container. Ron noted that each bite wasn't so difficult. He knew that he could associate eating with company, comfort, warmth from the fire and from his dining partners again. It was still painful but it was endurable.

"Thank you Weasley."

"You don't have to..."

"What? 'I don't have to'...what?" Draco was sickened with his food. He would have to sneak off and nip some chocolate from Pomfrey's office.

"Leave. You don't have to."

"Good." He relaxed. Weasley still wanted him here.

The two sat quietly, letting reality settle along with food – or lack thereof.

"It was on Harry's birthday. He hates Harry so much...I was alone, writing to Hermione, hoping she could come earlier. He said he'd ruin our lives if I spoke...so I didn't...I haven't...until now." Ron sighed heavily. He wanted to share with Draco his Hell. He wanted to make sure that Draco knew what had happened, why he was this way. His eyes began to glaze over as he realized the pain he would soon relive. He was willing to go through the tears if it meant getting better. If it meant that Draco could have it the way it used to, then it was all worth it.

"Go ahead," murmured Draco, "I'm listening."

"It's been six months. The first two weeks...almost everyday." His voice cracked as his mind's eye watched...remembered being slammed, face first, against a wall. His cheek pressed close, tears streaming freely and openly. "It was so painful...it burned those first few times. I wanted to vomit. I think I did." He placed his hands on the chessboard.

What was Draco to do? He now had more insight, more unwanted insight, into the harsh world that is Ron. Could he just go off, lay in his bed, knowing what he did, so unaffected? Draco was learning too much, too soon. But being with Ron, fulfilling his deserved fantasy, was worth it.

Ron's tears welled and spilled faster and harder as the pain, the overwhelming scope of the situation had finally taken its toll in front of Draco. And the other boy wanted to help.

Slowly and cautiously Draco laid his hand on the table, creeping it towards Ron's hand. As easy as he could, Draco lowered his hand on top of Ron's. He yanked it back.

"I'm sorry." He understood. Placing his hand on top was probably a little too advanced.

Ron regretted his body's instinct and convinced it back onto the table.

Draco seized this opportunity. Once again, he placed his hand on the table and, watching Ron's reactions, eased his hand under Ron's palm. With just his fingertips, he brushed the clammy palm gently. He saw Ron shiver and he pulled away, afraid that he had hurt Ron.

"Don't." Ron privately disclosed to Draco. He gazed into Draco's gray eyes. "It tickled. Please, continue." He pleaded.

How could Draco refuse him?

He replaced his hand. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just don't know what to do with the other hand." Draco encapsulated Ron's hand, his left stroking his palm with the other lay partially on top.

Amazingly, Ron relaxed. He stared at Draco, who stared at him back. What was going on? Could it be possible that Draco felt something other than guilt or regret or obligation? Ron couldn't tell truthfully but he let the sweet embrace touch and calm him.

When Ron was settled, Draco excused himself, taking the trays with him. The two didn't need to trade any words; they understood.

Draco dropped off the trays next to Madam Pomfrey's office door and retreated to his bed. This was his last night...he couldn't have been anymore depressed. With the actions that just transpired, how could he leave just yet?

"I see you ate with Mr. Weasley."

It was the only healer Hogwarts officially had. Draco didn't want to talk to her as of now. He could tolerate her at this point but right now, he just wanted to bask in recent events.

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"Not if you don't want to stay the extra night or weekend." She knew she was right about the affairs called love. "He held your hand every night while you were unconscious. I could tell he was extremely sorry."

Weasley held his hand! "Really? For three days straight?"

"Not straight." How little (or much) she knew. "Each night or longer."

"I want to stay the weekend. I believe his family will be coming. He'll need all the..."

Should he say support? Ron's whole remaining family was coming. Wasn't that enough?

"He'll need all the support he can get. I'll just say you had a dizzy spell and I want to keep you for observation." She hurried off.

Draco finally appreciated the woman's talents.

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Nov.02:** Hullo everyone! Happy morning time!

**Draco:** _from other room shouts _Shut up in there!

**Nov.02:** He's soooooo cute in the morning. He's probably cuddled up with Ron...or my pillow.

**Ron:** _shuffles in_ He's hugged up with your pillow.

**Nov.02: **HaHaHa!

**Ron: **You two don't like each other, do you?

**Nov.02: **Nope!

**Ron:** _sigh_ **Thanks ****Angel Reid **No more swooning! Here's some more!

**Thanks to you ****StrangeMi **This chappie isn't too short! I think you'll like it.

**THNX ****mydracomalfoy **Sorry for the lateness. But, if Nov has her way, Draco may end up....

**Nov.02: **NOOOOOOOOO! DON'T TELL THEM A THING!!!!!

**Ron:** Oops. **Thankie spankie ****oOWeasleyWizardWheezesOo** You are super funny! I can't help myself and he can't help himself. Whenever we're around the other...things happen!

**Thanks ****Babog **That chapter may be good but this one may be more to your liking.

**Thank you ****Birdy444 **Well, here's your update! Enjoy!

**THnX ****FREAK014 **YAY! Cookies! Draco understands. How? I don't know. But –

**Nov.02: **I'M NOT A FLUFF QUEEN!

**Draco:** _shouts from the other room _Oh shut up and read some of your past fiction!

**Nov.02: **_reads _Oh, never mind. Continue!

**Ron: Thanks ****UniquePiksi **Whenever I'm with my friends or Nov with hers, we become a little crazy!

**Thank you dataport **They'll find out soon enough!

**tHnX firevega21 **Don't tell Nov to delve deeper into darkness. She may get carried away with it and she may hurt me more! She's a sadistic...you know what.

**Thanks ****I Heart DM 11** She has updated and you'll like this chapter!

**Thank you so much ****Draco's Worst Nightmare **YAY! YOU'RE NOT DEAD! Are you now? Ivan has blow through...

Why are you all over my Draco? Take Harry! He needs some attention! Also, don't tell her to watch and enjoy! She'll never leave us alone!

**Thank you ****Zara Blackheart **My family is about to find out...soon...really, really soon!

**And thanks ****ImmortalFlick ** We're all really happy to see you like this fic. I think we all want to strangle...my rapist.

**Nov.02: **Good! You didn't slip up!

**Draco: **_shuffles in with his hair mused up _You lunatics won't allow me to sleep! I guess I'll help with Thank yous.

**Ron&Nov: **_giggles_

**Nov.02:** Bye all! Also, please explain this C2 community to me, please! Someone?

_Hugs&Kisses_


	11. Chapter Eleven

Title: Unknown

Author: Ashley (Nov.02)

Rating: R...to be safe

Pairing: Ron/Draco

Feedback: I'd love me some of it!

Summary: Ron has changed. Draco hasn't. Ron is scared. Draco isn't. Ron has a secret worth telling. Draco wants to know. Ron wants to learn to live again and Draco's willing to teach.

Spoilers: None...I guess...

Warning: rape, angst, and other not fun stuff!

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or HP related. pout

A/N: I'm sleepy.

Thanks: Thanks to **Sarah**! She's the most awesome beta!

* * *

**_Chapter Eleven_**

**__**

They were all gathered together not knowing exactly why they were here. Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ginny Weasley were all seated in Dumbledore office, situated around the welcoming fire.

Ginny had a feeling that Ron had gotten worse. Ever since she found out about his reaction to Malfoy, the only living female Weasley suspected that there was more to Ron's state of being than just grief. Though no one would fully recover from Molly's passing, each Weasley member had come to grips with it. That is to say all but Ron.

Classes were out and it was dinnertime. This Friday was marked with sunshine and looming clouds. It hadn't rained but any casual viewer had noticed that it should have. The clouds rained on everyone's parade, so to speak. The clouds overshadowed the happiness that Ginny was to feel, seeing as how her family was coming and they would finally settle what happened to Ron and how to fix him again. She missed her big brother. They all did.

Albus entered the room, Ron flanking him, taking special care to hide in his shadow. Ron was happy, deep down somewhere. Seeing his family, together again was supposedly a joyous occasion. But his damned shame and fear bubbled to the surface and he wished he was back in class or in the Tower or in the Hospital Wing or with Draco...anything but here had to be better. He was way too afraid to sit down and tell.

The Headmaster had told him why he was here. He told him that he needed to discuss with his family what had happened to him. The school charter dictated that the headmaster or mistress must alert the family if a student had admitted to or been suspect to harming themselves. In this particular case Albus waited on the alert because he understood that Ron must have been uncomfortable with himself and others. Because of that, he decided to wait until he had found comfort in something...someone else. If Albus' intuition was correct, and he hoped it wasn't, then he would figure out the culprit soon.

"Hey Ronny-boy." Bill smiled as he moved away from his leaning position against the mantle.

Ron meekly smiled back. He was bracing himself against the inevitable touching that was to come. He despised this lacking feeling of self-worth that flooded throughout him. He hated feeling unworthy of being in their presence and yet they didn't deserve to be near him either. Only Ginny could be by his side...she was the only one he could trust. She wasn't like him. She was female. That was her only good quality. If she hugged him, he would respond...if only slightly.

The rest of them could rot because his...rapist...was someone he thought he could trust no matter what. He was obviously so wrong. What was to say if any of them wouldn't do the same thing to him sooner or later?

Bill stood in front of Ron whose shadow, whose barrier, had moved to the side. He tensed as Bill embraced him, tightly. Ron calmly counted backwards from 100. His calm state decreased once the hug lasted past number ninety-nine. His pulse began to race as Charlie followed suit, arm around his shoulder.

Ron squealed slightly in protest, aimed more to himself, hoping he would shut up and relax. But that didn't seem to happen. Percy sauntered over to him, hugging him as well.

He was enclosed. He never noticed the twins or Ginny or his father coming to complete the family circle. All he could grasp was the darkness that settled around him. The youngest male Weasley was trapped...just like that day during summer. Suddenly, a whiff of someone's cologne triggered a memory. He was mentally catapulted to that horrid day. Never had he felt those moments pound into him so rapidly before. It could only be compared with shuttling through with a Portkey.

_87...86...85...84...83...82..._

It was worse as they remained around him – touching him. The filth of that man, of those actions seemed to burn on his skin. Ron's chest caved in as he stopped his breathing momentarily; shoulders hunched themselves. He didn't want them near. His skin crawled.

Anxiety...that's all it could be. Dumbledore recognized Ron's symptoms and asked them to all return to their seats. Ron was obviously shaken.

All the Weasley, minus Ron, all thought he was being emotional, which had to be a good thing.

"I brought you all here to discuss Ron and the problems he has been having."

Ron could feel every eye focus on him. He remained near the door. He could easily escape to the real world that was his old life. He could just run to Gryffindor Tower. He could take classes again and try and forget all about his ordeals. Everything could go back to normal.

"Problems?" Arthur turned to Dumbledore who was now standing near the fireplace. "He's had more?"

Dumbledore leaned his head down, shifting his eyesight over his glasses and towards Ron. "Ron here has be under extreme stress, depression and, from what I can decipher just by his appearance, despair. I truly believe that you all should now know what he's been through here at Hogwarts and at home."

"What do you mean?" Charlie questioned, not having moved from Ron's side.

"Ginny here could explain." Dumbledore smiled towards the only surviving female Weasley.

Ginny shifted in here seat. She knew that there would be opposition to her neglect in informing her family of Ron and his progression into the state that he was in now.

"Well, you all know about what happened between him and Malfoy. Well, that wasn't some out of the normal thing." She stared at her hands, which were twisting and turning with anxiety. "Ever since last summer, Ron just hasn't been Ron. We've all seen it. At school, he's faded. He gave up his position on the Gryffindor team. He stopped eating, even though he rarely ate at home. He hasn't spoken in so long. I'm afraid for him."

"Why didn't you tell anyone that?" Fred asked. He and George always picked on Ron but he, they, loved him so much. To know that as soon as they were gone, he went through so much, all the while his only sister stood by and let this happen, was an incredulous thought to have. This would never have happened if they were still around. "How could you not tell anyone?"

"I thought he was grieving!" She jumped to her feet.

"Grieving is one thing but for him to just stop eating? That is a serious sign!" Bill chimed in, standing full stature. "He even gave up Quidditch. That is serious for him."

"It's not that serious. If you remember well, in his fifth year all he complained about was quitting the team. Why do I have to be put on trial here? Ron is sick. He's hurting! Stop yelling at me and sit down and shut up. I want to know what is going on as much as you all do. I want my big brother back more than anyone else here does."

Ron stood idly by as his sister stood up for herself. Inside, he was proud, but that feeling dissipated as it struggled to reach his voice. Personally, he was sick of them talking about him as if he weren't there but he couldn't. _He_ was too close. He was right there and it could all end right here, in this room. His eyes penetrated into his soul, tormenting him his violation.

"Calm down." Dumbledore's sage voice echoed through the room. "Ron is beyond grieving. He has stepped into self-hatred."

_No, I haven't_, he thought. Dumbledore had no idea. It wasn't self-hatred. It was protection. If I were scarred, then it would never happen again!

"Ron has began cutting himself."

The room was dead silent...not for long.

Percy cleared his throat. "He would never harm himself. He couldn't harm anyone or anything. Why himself?"

"Well, that is for him to tell. Ron..."

Ron's gaze landed on his Headmaster. He expected him to tell, now? With everyone already riled up? He couldn't. He wouldn't. He didn't want to hurt them. All of them had their hand to play. Protection...the only card they could deal. If he told, only evil would come from it. He cared about them too much to tell them they are the reason he was sickened by his reflection, his thoughts, images, emotions that were developing. He told Draco easily. Malfoy had listened and, without breaking a Malfoy demure, he understood. He cared in his own, twisted way. Could his family understand?

Would they care?

Could he do it?

He could not.

Ron panicked. Those eyes bore into him – tempting, daring him to tell. He knew that he would not be able to leave unscathed. None of them would.

Ron shook his head. He struggled to speak. "Th-There's n-nothing."

"You speak? Since when?" George inquired.

"A few weeks." His muttered, head tilted, eyes to the ground.

"I'm glad to hear it. We were so worried." Ron's father couldn't help himself. His son was talking again. He needed to do what Weasleys, what Molly, did best.

"Don't," warned Ron. "Don't."

"What? What's going on?" Arthur sunk back into his chair but his eyes never left his son.

"I c-can't. I want to go back now."

"You can't. Ron, you must tell your family what happened." Dumbledore was torn inside. He wanted to allow Ron to cower in his seclusion in the wing but he wanted the Weasleys to know. He had to. He had made the mistake of coddling Harry; he wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

He was forgone. He would not tell. If he did, what would his tormentor do? Only, as he looked into each pair of eyes, he could care less. Something dropped in him. He was done. He was tired. Why should he fight when all he wanted to do was give up? He wanted death and vengeance and peace and quiet. He wanted the visions of that torture, anguish...violation, to end. He was through, so why keep them from it?

He sneered inwardly. They should know his torment. Because of them, he had to endure pain. Everything was stolen from him while they lived happily. Fred and George were horrible to him. They were the reason behind his fear of spiders! Everyone in that family had their place, their shining moments. What did he have? Why should he be known as the victim? He was the boy who took many for the team and didn't get the attention – appreciation – of it.

Telling would be a slap in the face. While they were all living out their dreams and normalcy, he kept the secret shut tight. Ron was forced to persevere, barely live and function while his family was able to do things, continue to out shine him. Ron even allowed his torment to live his easy life. He should pay. Everyone should pay! They should all know that without Ron, they would be dead, destroyed – wishing they were dead. He wondered what they would do – think – if they knew while they flirted, dated, worked, socialized, bathed, bored, he was being rammed into a wall just so they could be frivolous with their freedom.

"I w-"

That just wasn't what Ron was about. That was an evil, perverse way of thinking. Malfoy – Draco – would do that, think like that. Why would he stoop to that level?

He was still afraid. He was still so broken

Dumbledore noticed Ron's conflict. Swishing robes billowing behind, Dumbledore went to Ron, standing in his line of vision. "They would like to know. It is for the best."

Liquid ice pour down Ron's head, trickling down his body, seeping into his skin. Electric pain gripped his heart. He would tell...he wouldn't. What to do? His body was freezing. He didn't know how to handle the overload. Perhaps it would finally end here. Perhaps he was dying now. It was cold but welcomed.

"Look me in the eyes. Tell me. I need to know. What had happened to you?"

Each Weasley sat on the edge of their seats, literally and figuratively, craning to see Ron, wanting to know how to help their fallen family member.

He should do it. He trusted Dumbledore. He was strong. He could protect him, his family, from harm. This was it. Should he? Shouldn't he? Keep the secret and their lives in tact? Spit on protection and save himself? Turn the page? Or forever be strung out on that one line that he repeats from lack of focus?

"I was-"

"You can do it."

All he saw was Albus Dumbledore, his most collected wizarding card, his fearless leader.

"I was raped."

"I can't hear you."

He seemed to shout it, though that was just a normal speaking level. "I was raped. And on more than one occasion. Are you satisfied?"

The room was filled with gasps. "Ron! Are you kidding?" Ginny's hands covered her mouth.

Dumbledore stepped aside. Ron breath rushed forth. They heard. He told them. He said it. It felt good...did she just?

"Yeah, I'm kidding!" Ron growled. "This was all a ruse. Everything! The starvation, the silence, the scars – everything was a great hoax! I'm sick of hiding this! I'm tired of it." He stared harshly into the eyes of each family member as if daring them to step towards him, threaten him, dismiss him. "I was forced to withhold this from you so he wouldn't harm you all. But who cares? No one notices poor ol' Ron Weasley. He's not the oldest or the smartest or the funniest or anything. There is nothing here that I can be. You all stole that. I'm forced to be the one to bare all of this so you can live fulfilling lives. Thank you so much! I was violated because he hated me. He hated you all. He blamed me for everything just as I blame you all for this." Tears streamed down his face. It was all out in the open. He was a dead man.

Ginny tried to apologize. "Ron, I didn't mean it like-"

"I don't care. Are we done here, sir?" He looked at Dumbledore.

"Ron, it's not over. We need to discuss this."

"Why? I'm going to be killed." He stared at Percy. "Why are you here? You hate us! I hate you! Get out! Are you happy now?"

"Ron." Arthur warned albeit begrudgingly. He and Percy were still on the out and out.

"Dad! No! I'm nauseated with seeing him and keeping this secret. I will not go back to it. I will not be quiet. I deserve to speak my mind seeing as how I've been protecting this family from him!"

"Who? Who did this? We want to help."

Why not tell? He went this far? Just tell who did it and go back to his room. He turned to Charlie, anger still boiling inside.

"Not here. I won't tell you here. May I please leave?" He couldn't stand the stifling suspicion, regret, and shame that permeated the room. He was through with it all. He just wanted to sleep.

"Do you need an escort?" Dumbledore asked. He was upset. His intuition was correct.

"No, sir." Ron left immediately. He wanted to wander through the hallways, walk past classrooms and wish he were in the Great Hall. Everyone was in there, he could hear the students, and he wanted to burst in. He wanted to be normal again.

That could never be.

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Nov.02: **I'm sooooo sorry guys! I'm in a rush so Draco and Ron can't comment on anything. I just want to thank:

**UniquePiksi**

**Angel Reid**

**StrangeMi**

**Birdy444**

**dataport **

**Zara Blackheart**

**I Heart DM 11**

**obviouslyobsessed**

**ImmortalFlick**

**Draco's Worst Nightmare**

**FREAK014**

**sammy-mackie**

You all are super-duper awesome. Yeah, I said super duper...and you liked it so much! LOL. I hope you all and everyone else enjoy this chapter. And remember, procrastination is bad!

_Hugs&Kisses_


	12. Chapter Twelve

Title: Unknown

Author: Ashley (Nov.02)

Rating: R...to be safe

Pairing: Ron/Draco

Feedback: I'd love me some of it!

Summary: Ron has changed. Draco hasn't. Ron is scared. Draco isn't. Ron has a secret worth telling. Draco wants to know. Ron wants to learn to live again and Draco's willing to teach.

Spoilers: None...I guess...

Warning: rape, angst, and other not fun stuff!

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or HP related. pout

A/N: I'm sleepy.

Thanks: To **SARAH **for listening to my latest blubbeirng.

* * *

**_Chapter Twelve_**

Draco was packing his belongings. The Head of Slytherin House was not allowing one of his students to slip any further behind, contrary to what Pomfrey had said. He and Ron were making good progress but overall he was resigned to the fact that his fantasy would be delayed, inevitably. He didn't want to leave, have it all end so abruptly. He had, however, promised himself that he would visit.

The breakthrough they had yesterday had beenfabulous! He had held his hand. He touched Ron and it felt electrifying; Draco sat down on the bed, his books and such pressed into his back. He was happy with what Ron told him, did for him. He ate and opened up...to Draco Malfoy. It was rather odd connecting with Ron in a way that wasn't sexual sexually inspired sexually motivated or rage-filled. With each passing hour, each time boredom lapsed and daydreams awoke, Draco thought more and more of Ron's well being.

He genuinely wanted Ron to be better.

He was so fragile that it was beautiful. The irony of Ron's fall was too majestic for words. Draco knew that he was the one to restore the fateful fall of loveliness into the noble ferocity that was the old Ron. He understood that he was to restore the precious artifact of time, lightly brushing away the dust and cobwebs of forgotten maintenance, inspecting the bare threads. He could comprehend the meticulous care and energy that would be placed. He was up to the challenge and was ready to spend his lifetime preserving this piece of art for all to see. Even if he would get only an honorable mention years from now, all that mattered was that Draco desired, above all else, to assist Ron into recovery. Any way he could rescue Ron; he would.

Today was the eventful day that was Ron's coming out to his family. Actually, today was when his family would come to Hogwarts and hear the tragic tale of his dissent. He could barely stomach hearing the details but Draco could only imagine what they would have revealed to them. He knew that Ron's loyalty to his family would cause him to spill it all.

He had seen the surviving members clamor into the Hospital Wing only an hour ago. And few moments earlier, he saw Ron rush into the back room. It must have been horrible. He could only try and imagine what had happened.

Today was also something to celebrate...between the two of them and all of the others who littered the Hogwarts halls.

Draco had let the family have their time, though brief for some reason. It had been a few hours, the castle seemed bare and hollowed, as if they were the only inhabitants.

Draco got up, straightening his crisp white shirt. He hadn't changed into his nightwear only to stay in a nice pair of slate grey trousers, previously mentioned shirt, and dress shoes. This was special and a Malfoy always dressed for occasion. Tonight would be nice and relaxing for Ron; he would ensure it.

He headed towards Ron's room; he hadn't the need for sneaking past Pomfrey for she seemed to knowingly look the other way to this circumstance. She decided to turn in early...much too early for her normal routine.

He knocked at the door. His response? A muttered 'You know it's open, Malfoy.' Ron already knew his methods. He opened the door to see the thin teen curled in his blankets, staring out at the moon.

"I'm taking you out."

Ron eased himself up. He felt like...like he had been raped again. He was horrible at the meeting, his thoughts were atrocious and all he wanted to do was die, forget, wallow, drown in overindulgence.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's Valentine's Day, Weasel. I thought, in celebration of course, I could take you out to the Hospital Wing. I think it would be best for you...it's open and if you begin to feel uncomfortable with me, Pomfrey is a shout away." Draco declared. He was beaming. He was proud. He was nervous of rejection.

A soft smile settled on Ron's lips, though not in his eyes. But when was the last time that ever happened? "I don't think I could feel uncomfortable with you anymore. Now myself! That's another matter all together." He stood up, his sheet wrapped around him.

Ron was more than willing to leave the four corners and walls behind...the monotony of this room. Beyond them, he still needed protection with Malfoy and the sheet would have to do the trick.

Draco made sure that he was out of Ron's way and followed after the young man. The trip was quick and quiet. They settled onto a cot that was near a window, moonlight palely filtering the room.

"So, how did it all go?" Draco politely asked.

Ron growled. "Disastrous." He positioned himself so that he could fully look at Draco, making sure that nothing would happen, whatsoever.

"I wouldn't have asked if I had known."

"Yes you would have. You're just like them. So pushy and into my business." He stared blankly at Draco. He knew none of this was Malfoy's fault but Malfoy was a good scapegoat.

"No need to be so offensive. I didn't know. You know I would love to stay out of your business but with you trying to kill me-"

"-I wasn't trying to kill you! You touched me after I said 'no'. I thought you were going to harm me like he did. But because there were people there, because I knew I could take you on if need be, I let it all out! I hate what I did to you! I REGRET IT!" He shouted harshly. His breathing was ragged and he wanted to run again. "Don't you think I hate what I did, the extent that I went to make sure you, he, wouldn't hurt me? I've punched you out a few times, slapped you around, but I would never want to have you hurt so bad. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But that doesn't matter to you.

"You don't accept my apologies and it wears me down more to know that I will never forget how insane I am. I'm going nutters because he forced me to be. I am a nutter! I would never go to such extremes but I did. You're not allowing me to forgive you, to forget, and it breaks what little shards of life I have away. I hurt, Malfoy! You obviously don't see that."

Draco's eyes stayed grounded on the floor beneath his polished shoes. He hadn't realized how much of an impact he had in Ron's life. He didn't think that it would be a rub in the face, a salt in the open wounds, fiasco. He wanted Ron better, not worse because of his beaten-in morals.

"As a Malfoy, we rarely accept a weakling's apologies." He sighed; he could never explain the backward ideology of Lucius Malfoy when he himself was beginning to question them himself. "But I accept yours, Ron. I accept it and I apologize for my ignorance. I never wanted to add on to your pain. Please tell me what else is wrong. What went wrong at the meeting?"

Ron pulled the sheets closer to his body. "I told them. He forced me to tell...tricked me. Dumbledore tricked me into telling them. He lulled me into a sense of security and I told. They thought it was all a joke – they thought I was kidding! A ruse! They talked about me with me there and never once to me. I felt so shamed, humiliated, worthless. I felt like I was being raped again." The last sentence was murmured out.

Draco's heart crumbled at hearing Ron say those words. Ron seemed so strong a few moments ago and now...he was empty.

"They don't get it. They just don't understand. Maybe if you explained it to them?"

"I can't just objectively tell them. I was coerced into allowing that man to ram me in exchange for my family's protection. I tried to be loyal. How can I explain that? Percy was there. He didn't deserve to be with my family. He cannot comprehend how strong true loyalty to one's family can be."

Malfoy noted that Ron's voice sounded so hard and grated. He remembered hearing something from his father about Percy's defection and the rift that was torn between Percy and the Weasleys.

"Well, he cares...?"

Ron made some noise of dismissal. "Sure. He cares _so_ much."

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere."

"Unless I'm you."

"Nice retort." Draco maneuvered his shoes off and folded his legs neatly on the bed. He, then, positioned himself so that the two enemies were facing each other. Ron looked up into Draco's smoldering grey eyes. Somehow, the lack of warmth in those ice eyes was a comfort. They showed no pity, no shame, no awkwardness, no emotion that would embarrass Ron more. Draco was the only person who was strong enough, willful enough, to remain the bastard that he was all the while letting some compassion slip when Ron needed it most.

He really did fancy Draco. He really like the way Draco's poised hands covered his so delicately. He really fancied the way his fingertips lightly dragged across his palm, causing shivers of...of...something to run through him. It felt good. He hadn't felt that way in a long time.

"I should be you." Ron said, eyes never leaving Draco's. "I thought some pretty horrible things."

"Oh, flattery is another thing that will get you nowhere unless you're a Malfoy."

Ron smiled. Draco smiled back. Each boy liked the other's smile best.

"The reason I made myself tell was because I wanted to get them back for what they made me do. I loved them so much – and still do – that I was willing to go through what I have for them. But then the self-doubt you and your Slytherin friends made sure I recognized everyday filtered back. I remembered that each of them had their place in the family. The father, the first born, the rebellious one, the prefect, the twins and jokers, and the youngest and only girl. Where do I fit in? I don't. I'm nothing special. And it hit me! Why should I have to be forced to do things I don't want to while they took their freedom and happiness for granted? They live lives that I will never have. Not then or now. I wanted to see the look on their faces when they realized that I was the reason behind the continued success of the joke shop or the celebration of the promotion...all of it because of me."

"And there's you position. Lead alpha male. The one who protects his tribe, no matter what, to insure the future of generations to come. That's very noble. Though all you Gryffin_dorks_ are suckers for the noble choices." Joked Malfoy. He wanted to reach out and hold Ron's hand. Could he do that?

"Thank you...I think. I just feel so bad for thinking like that."

"Don't. You saved their lives and now everything will end soon, once you tell me or someone who has been hurting you. You're recovering...you're angry. You've done the sad bit and now you're angry. I would be too if I were in your shoes."

Ron smiled a little. "You are the only person who seems to understand. You don't pity me. You don't coddle me. You still hate me. I like knowing that some things will never change." Even though, deep down, he wanted them to.

"I don't hate you as much, Weasley. In fact, I don't think I can hate you. I wouldn't say it's indifference but some things must change. And my desire to destroy you is one of them."

Draco took a deep breath and reached over for Ron's hand. The two were silent. Ron tried to decide if he should let go of his grip on the sheet while Draco was regretting his actions with each passing nanosecond.

Right before Draco decided to take his hand back, Ron timidly let go of his protective barrier. The sheet pooled around his body and he laid his fingers on Draco's palm. Draco, relying on previous experience, began to gently rub Ron's palm.

"I believe you held my hand as well."

Ron was startled; he was about to remove his hand but Draco quickly held tightly to it.

"Obviously, I don't mind."

"Neither do I."

Draco had a sudden idea. Could this be the moment he was waiting for? "You know, today is Valentine's Day."

"Really? I can't believe that it's February."

"You wouldn't know...you haven't been keeping up with the days. I want to know how you would react if I gave you a kiss to commemorate the holiday?"

Ron stiffened, removing his hand from Draco's grasp. "Don't."

"You know I wouldn't hurt you."

"I know that he said he would never hurt me. Let's look at his overall record."

"Ron," Draco whispered, leaning forward to see Ron's eyes, "I wouldn't do anything to you. I would never hurt you. Believe it or not I have standards and certain acts do fall short. Rape is cowardly."

"I can't."

He wanted to. He wanted to feel those lips on his...he wanted Draco? But want was evil for it sprang forth rape. He couldn't deal with that.

"I just can't."

"Why not? Please. One little peck."

"I can't! Do you know what it's like to have your sexuality taken from you? I can't kiss you. I can't let you kiss me. I can't be intimate with anyone. I'm gay. Tease me all you want but that makes it worse. Me being who I am hurts so bad. He was what I am. He is me and I don't want to be him. He took the one thing I could give intimately and personally and compassionately. He took my first kiss. He took my experiences! He stole them and I can't ever get them back."

Draco shook his head in dissent. He didn't believe that. Ron could do anything he wanted. That was one of the reasons he lusted after the boy in the beginning. "Yes you can."

"NO! I can't ever get them back. You've been able to give yourself to-"

"I've never bottomed."

"Shut up! You gave your first time, first kiss to any bloke, I assume, or bird – highly dubious – willingly. You chose that person. I had that ripped away from me. Kisses are demeaning afterthoughts to him. I had no say in the matter. I still don't!"

Ron had never voiced – let alone focused – on any of those feelings before. He was breaking down. Tears stung his eyes and his throat burned.

"You do have a say. Why else would I ask you first?"

"I wish. The thing is..." Could he utter those three words that were bubbling inside him to Draco? Could he vocally admit to himself and Malfoy his feelings that clouded his world and judgement even more? "...I like you. I want you to touch your lips to mine. I've dreamt about it yet when I close me eyes to relish in the image of it, all I see is him."

"Who? Ron, please tell me who?"

Ron ignored him. The man who did vile things to him was someone he used to trust and love. And now, his stupid loyalty prickled, causing him to now speak up about it yet.

"I though I could handle it. But I can't."

The blonde's heart shattered a piece at a time. Each tortured word that passed Ron's lips, hardened and pierced Draco's heart. He placed his hand on Ron's tense shoulder, calmly massaging it, coaxing it, along with the rest of its body, to relax and trust his touch. Draco, once he was sure that Ron loosened up a bit, ran his hand up the side of Ron's neck, resting it against his cheek.

The reassuring actions of Draco caused a wave of...of...pleasure to ripple through Ron. It was dirty though he knew Draco wouldn't, couldn't, hurt him. Finally, someone knew how to touch him and make he enjoy it thoroughly.

"Would I hurt you?"

"Yes." Ron whispered, a smirk tugging on his lips.

Malfoy knew he was kidding but this was serious. It all came down to this moment. Did Ron trust him? "Now. Would I hurt you _now_?" He moved his other hand to Ron's right, taking it gingerly in his own.

"No,"

The look in Draco's eyes gave it all away. Ron pleaded mentally that Draco would just ask. Please just ask.

"May I kiss you?"

Ron weakly nodded his head. He knew that this was one of those defining moments in life where one would decide which fork in the road totake. Ron was blind to all of his choices except for one: continuing to slowly fade away. However, Draco, like he knew earlier on, could possibly be the beacon that he so desperately needed.

Draco suddenly had butterflies in his stomach. He had kissed many people in his life before but that didn't matter for this was the only one that counted. This kiss was the life-changer...he knew it.

Draco closed the gap that was between them. He brushed his lips against Ron. He could tell they were tight, fused together to ensure no breach will be obtained.

It was far from spectacular. It was quite juvenile to Draco. He hadn't let go of Ron's hand and he continued to lovingly stroke Ron's cheek.

"So?" Draco asked expectantly. "Was that bad?"

Ron shook his head. "No." His voice was watery. Draco knew he was crying and his hand that stroked Ron's cheek was wet.

"Ron, you have to take control of this. It's me, not some rapist."

The words that tumbled out of Ron's mouth shocked both boys.

"Try it again."

Draco eagerly placed his lips over Ron's. He didn't move them. He didn't want to confuse or scare Ron.

The redhead was terrified on the inside. He had never thought about a kiss being so innocent. Ron squeezed Draco's hand and leaned into his touch. This was so remarkable. He could hardly imagine that a person could touch another and not want more. Not initially at least. Ron had forgotten about those days where a kiss was just a kiss.

"Better?"

"Much."

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Draco:** Ha! Got to this before that evil mistress of all things dark and evil and malicious could. I am victorious!

**Nov.02:** _walks by _Oh, hi all! How'd you get hear, Draco?

**Draco:** I have my ways...

**Nov.02:** Okay Mr. Shifty.

**Draco:** Yes...yes...that suits me well.

**Ron:** Idiot.

**Draco:** What did you say?

**Ron:**

**Nov.02:** I may win a poetry contest! $3,500 prize money. Hope I win!

**Draco:** Oh, don't worry! You won't.

**Nov.02:** And now, in the last chapter you will be castrated.

**Draco:** I love you! _glomps_

**Nov.02:** In the words of lovely Ron: Gerroff!

**Draco:** Fine.

**Ron:** I'm scared of you two. Anyway, **thanks ****Karla Marie **I can't say anything but...you may or may not be right. _Wink wink _

**Thank you ****Aloh Dark **You must must must keep in touch some how.

**Thankies ****sexy-as-ron**** and ****mydracomalfoy **I'm glad to see you confused and frazzled.

**ThNx ****Angel Reid** I love hugs sooooooooooo much!

**You, thanks ****Birdy444 **Trust us, it could never be Harry. Remember or perhaps you don't know but Nov.02 began in HP slash with Harry and I.

**Thank spankie ****Draco's Worst Nightmare **Yeah, I get that head hurty feeling when I try too learn stuff too early in the morning.

**tHnx ****StrangeMi **Could be? Couldn't be? Then who? It might be him...Nov.02 has never written anything about him.

**Draco:** So? She never wrote about me previous when she made me out to be a drug addict.

**Ron:** But you are...LOL

**Draco:** I hate you. **Thank you so much Dataport** Be careful about the seat situation. Don't want you too fall on your bottom and die of embarrassment.

**Thank you ****UniquePiksi****Zara Blackheart** **and ****mmmbop **I had to wait, now you must.

**Thanks ****FREAK014 **Threatening the author –though fun –

**Nov.02:** Hey!

**Draco:** - is never a good thing. It'll make her wait even longer.

**Thanks to you ****Babog **I wish I was there as well. He really needed the support. Though, he was brave.

**Ron:** _kisses Draco sweetly _And there's why I'll always be with you.

**Draco:** _blushes _I hope so.

**Nov.02:** It's times like these that make me appreciate Draco. **Thanks ****Switch **I'm soooo happy to see that I'm not the only one who says 'uber'!

**Thank you angelomaledato ** I'm glad you can keep me in the know so I don't look foolish!

**And thanks especially to you ****I Heart DM 11 **I'm happy to see Ron becoming a little bit better in Draco's care.

**Draco:** He would have done much better if you hadn't –

**Nov.02:** I know. It was mean to have him raped but I wanted to do something that has never really been done. Now go read and such.

_Hugs&Kisses_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Title: Unknown

Author: Ashley (Nov.02)

Rating: R...to be safe

Pairing: Ron/Draco

Feedback: I'd love me some of it!

Summary: Ron has changed. Draco hasn't. Ron is scared. Draco isn't. Ron has a secret worth telling. Draco wants to know. Ron wants to learn to live again and Draco's willing to teach.

Spoilers: None...I guess...

Warning: rape, angst, and other not fun stuff!

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or HP related. pout

A/N: I'm sleepy.

Thanks: To **Sarah **for everything!

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

Ginny could have easily passed for a Ron remake. She was so quiet and uninterested in what was going on around her. It was only last night that the truth had finally come out. Her big brother had been raped. By who? No one knew the answer to that question but she knew deep down it was only a matter of days before he would tell.

Ron was such an inspiration in her life. He was so loyal and faithful. He was down-to-earth... he was so much and everything she wasn't and wanted to be. But to know now all he did to protect her and her family from supposed pain. It blew her away. He was suffering all this time, underneath everyone's gaze, being brutalized. She wanted to know... her whole family did. That is to say everyone she counted as family. She never wanted Percy back and he obviously didn't want to be there. Just because he was the first person called to Hogwarts about Ron's outburst made him think he had all the control.

After the meeting with Dumbledore, the family had their own meeting, minus Ron, and all Percy did was try and veer them away from the solution. He seemed so anxious... probably couldn't handle the palpable tension and rage that everyone felt when he was near.

To think he used to be someone she looked up to.

Ron was her new hero. Not Harry but Ron, her big brother.

"Gin, what's going on? What happened?"

It was Hermione and Harry. She meant to inform them about the meeting earlier but she was too upset.

"Are you okay? You stormed passed us last night. I really want to know what's going on with Ron?" Harry questioned Ginny. He sat down in the armchair opposite hers.

"I'm fine, I think." She said meekly.

Hermione stood next to her, a hand placed comfortingly on her shoulder. "No you're not."

"No. We finally know what happened to Ron."

Harry noted what little color that was left in her cheeks drained away. He braced himself for the bad news that was sure to come.

"You can tell us. Or not. Whatever you want." Hermione whispered.

Ginny covered Hermione's hand with her own. She took a deep breath. This was going to be so hard to break to Ron's two best friends.

"Um...it seems that-" Her voice broke as a sob shook her voice. "-that Ron was raped."

Silence permeated the room. It was a Saturday morning and everyone in Gryffindor was either still asleep or eating breakfast.

"What?" Harry asked; his hands trembled a bit as he rubbed them against his face, knocking his glasses askew.

"I wish I'd heard wrong. Ron was raped, we don't know how many times or how long or who, but we know now. The bastard threatened him with the one thing that would force him to stomach it."

Harry understood. His best friend was such a dedicated person to his family, even if he talked as if he could careless about any of them.

"Yeah, he threatened that if Ron didn't allow him to have his way, then he would harm us." Ginny scoffed. "He was so angry last night. I understand! He was forced to be quiet and broken while we all just treated him normally, went off on our own without stopping and thinking that something was seriously wrong. We've decided to give him some more time before tellingus who it was."

Hermione squeezed Ginny's shoulder. It didn't make sense but then again it did. Ron had shouted to Malfoy to not touch him. It was obvious, he'd been raped. It was the only sensible thing, reason, as to Ron's sudden behavior. Why wasn't she able to see it? She was supposed to be an intellectual and here she was, all the signs and shouts pointing to the cause of Ron's downfall, yet she ignored them or dismissed them. She suddenly hated herself.

"He may never tell. You know they allow Malfoy to visit?" Harry abruptly added.

"Yes. Professor Dumbledore told us before he went to get Ron. Truthfully, I was talking to Madam Pomfrey before I went to bed, after everyone left, and she hinted around to a possible... I can't believe it... romance between them."

"Impossible."

"Harry, hush. It may not be. Think about it. Malfoy _was_ the first one Ron spoke to."

"How did you know that, Hermione?" Harry asked, running his fingers through his disheveled hair.

"I did some snooping once. I overheard Professor McGonagall talking to Madam Pomfrey. She wanted a check-up on Ron." Hermione answered Harry. Yet another thing that made sense but she knew she had ignored the signs. The way Ron floated away when Harry mentioned Malfoy at their last visit. The way Malfoy was still in tact, calm and reserved when they came to visit. Hermione swore that she could sense Malfoy standing up for or even trying to protect Ron's weak psyche when they came to visit.

"I don't care. Ron's not gay! Ron's not dating Malfoy, that evil ferret!" Harry couldn't believe they would talk about Ron is such a way. Perhaps he didn't want to believe that his best friend was gay and fancied Malfoy.

"Well," Ginny said, eyes staring at her lap, "Ron came out to us in the early part of this past summer."

"What?!" Harry exclaimed. No one, not Ron nor Ginny, told him.

"He had just discovered it, accepted it himself. He didn't want any of you to know or be upset. So, he decided to tell us first. And I hadn't thought about it but this rape could mess with him even more. He has never been in a relationship with a guy before. He's never done any of it...and this rape, his rapist, was a guy." Ginny sighed. To think that Ron would never have an enjoyable first anything with his newfound sexuality really made Ginny worry more about her brother. If he was with Malfoy (and she wished he wasn't), how would they be able to do anything?

She shook her head. She didn't want to think about that.

"He couldn't tell us? That's crazy!"

"Are you sure? Harry, look at yourself. You're going mental." Hermione noted.

"No I'm not."

"You are." Ginny said. "If you don't like it, I don't care. You just better not treat him any worse than he is already feeling." She stood up, wiping her tears away harshly. She would make sure that no one else would harm her brother.

Harry seemed to wilt. "I know. I'm just upset that he couldn't tell us. I'm upset that he was raped. I'm upset. I'm supposed to be some savior, defeat a powerful wizard, whom I've faced a few good times, but I can't even rescue my best friend, my first friend. I don't care if he's gay. I may be a bit uncomfortable but he's still Ron. He's my friend. I'm just shocked. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. We all feel a bit defeated. Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George all feel like failures. They're all his older brothers and they're supposed to watch out for him. But they just couldn't have known. I wish Ron would tell us who did it. I think they especially want to know so they can beat him up. I wish it were that simple."

"Well, we're here. For you, Ron, your family." Hermione said gently.

Harry went over to Ginny and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry. If you need us-"

"I don't need you. Ron does."

* * *

Draco had a good night. A very good night indeed. He hadn't expected that Ron would respond so quickly and wonderfully to him but he had. Draco was more than proud of Ron and excited. He was jubilant. He hadn't felt this way in a long time.

He snuggled into his blanket but was held up. As he tugged, the blanket seemed to have snagged something. He yanked a bit harder only to hear something rustle or someone chuckle.

"I guess I won't be having a peaceful morning." Draco moaned as he opened his eyes much to his chagrin.

"Get up, Malfoy."

Draco smiled. It was Ron. Ron was here to...? "Why are you waking me up?"

"Ever since you took me out here, I guess I realized that being out of that room isn't so bad. I feared this room but now I don't." Ron smiled. He was seated at the end of Draco's bed, back pressed against the metal footboard.

"You seem different." Draco groggily sat up, yawning in the processes.

"I think I am."

"Oh. Is this my doing?" Draco smirked.

"Perhaps." Ron shyly smiled back at Draco. "When you kissed me last night, it brought me back to a time when kisses were something that people shared, that were innocent, that could be nothing more than a kiss. I forgot about that. You made me remember."

At that point Draco suddenly recalled his intentions. He sensed repulsion in himself. He wanted that kiss to be more than a kiss. He wanted Ron and now he didn't. He still lusted after Ron yet watching Ron's demeanor changed and happier... how could he have had such false pretenses? He would stay quiet and stop thinking like that, though he knew he would never stop desiring Weasley completely.

"I'm glad I made that happen for you."

An awkward silence developed between the two boys. What to do now? Could they continue on this path of wherever or would they leave it be?

"So, you're leaving today?"

"Yes I am. Professor Snape wouldn't allow me to miss any more class time. It has been a little over two weeks."

"How can enemies change into – into whatever we are now in such a short time?" Ron wondered as he moved closer to Draco, stopping short of Draco's sheet-covered feet.

"In the right circumstances people can be forced to realize that change is needed. I realized that you don't need any added terror from me. And, like I told you a few days ago, I was jealous of you. I wasn't just a little envious. I had a thing for you too."

Ron looked into Draco's steel eyes. "I thought you had a crush on me. You picked way too many fights."

Draco chuckled. "Oh really? If you knew, then why didn't you say anything? Save me the trouble!"

"I only recently acknowledged that I was a poof. You seem to be my first gay crush."

"It is an honor. Come here." He patted the space next to him.

Reluctantly, Ron climbed next to Draco. They sat shoulder to shoulder, taking extra care that nothing else touched.

Draco turned to him. "What now?"

"I thought you would know. I assumed you are more experienced than me."

"I've had many conquests... meaning three and out of those three, I've only had two. One was a misunderstanding on his part and the second was mutually wanted. I'm as confused as you are."

"No you're not. I've never been with a guy romantically. I never thought that I could." He kept his gaze in front of him. Ron was sure that Draco was watching him closely. "But here you are. You caused something inside me. It feels good to be comfortable with someone. I-I don't know how to act with someone other than in fear."

"You fear me?" The worry in Draco's voice was evident.

"No. Not at all. Not anymore. Last night proved to me that you could be gentle and caring and still be you all the while. I appreciate it so much. You haven't changed but you have. You've proved to be someone I can trust. I just wanted to know... um – could I hold your hand?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, a genuine smile on his lips. He laid his hand next to Ron's thigh. Ron eagerly took it. "You don't have to be so nervous. You don't have to ask to do anything to me. I should ask you."

Ron scoffed. "We still need to know what the other feels, wants... boundaries."

"Since when was there a 'we'?" Draco's voice quavered a bit. He hadn't even thought to take that step with Ron.

"I didn't say-"

"You said 'we'. I don't remember there ever being a 'we'. You're Weasley and I'm Malfoy. There is a Ron and Draco."

"Well, we'll have to see if we can ever be a 'we'."

"You just said 'we'."

"Malfoy." Ron smirked. He knew he was kidding around. It was miraculous that he could already tell there was a joking side to Mal-Draco. He liked to know that Draco wasn't so... Malfoy.

"I know."

"I would really like for there to be a 'we'. I think. I'm sure. I don't know."

Draco laced their fingers together. "You can trust the future with me because the only other relationship to compare this prospect with is, well, rape."

"How can you say it so nonchalantly?"

"You obviously weren't squeezing my hand hard enough. I shiver at it but you have to control it. He can't hurt you. Not with a Malfoy on your side."

Ron gathered the strength he needed, turned to Draco, and kissed him softly on the cheek. "If you tease me for that." He said threatening.

"I won't."

"Good to know I have you by my side."

"Don't get all mushy on me, Weasley. We haven't gotten to that stage yet." Draco couldn't believe how much Ron had progressed.

"I know but I thought about this so much last night. This won't be easy. Everything is stacked against us."

"Your friends, my friends, your family, my family, your House, my House."

"My rape. Your insane cruelty."

"Oh and those too."

"You have friends?" Ron asked.

Draco blistered a bit. "Excuse me."

"I mean, you don't have mindless drones as friends?"

"Oh,"

"Calm down!" Ron said.

"Sorry. I used to have friends. I'm stuck with Crabbe and Goyle and Parkinson. But people like Zabini and some other nameless first and second years to you were like me. They were kept under pureblood oppression. Some of them died, as you already know. Others were falsely accused, trapped in Azkaban, to keep their parents in the good graces, and loyal servitude, of the Dark Lord. We aren't like our fathers and mothers. They told us that we were untouchable, never to serve others. We were taught to be superior. We were purebloods after all! To see them grovel, lose their dignity – pride – by kissing half-blood feet! How hypocritical of them. I, we, may never side with Potter but we'll never bow down to Him."

"I didn't know."

"Now you do. I'm stuck with mindless drones. Lucky me." Draco frowned at the idea of going back to those Neanderthals.

Ron didn't know what he would do if Hermione or Harry were dead or imprisoned. How was Draco able to keep going? Ron kissed him on the cheek. "Don't make fun." He warned.

"So touchy about that subject. I quite like it. You made two moves on me. Your first two. That's very advanced. Why'd you do it?"

"I shouldn't have?"

"You should." Draco placed his other hand over top of Ron's. "But aren't you moving to fast?"

Ron changed the subject quite quickly. "Don't leave me." He mimicked Draco's earlier moves by softly stroking Draco's palm.

"I have to. Have you ever seen Snape upset? Wait... wrong person to ask. I would rather be here to help you but-"

"It's Saturday."

Hmm, it was, wasn't? "Okay then."

The two sat together, hands still held tight. The heat they generated caused their palms to sweat. Draco removed his palm from Ron's, fingers still linked, and wiped his dry.

"You know I'll never be able to kiss you in my room. I highly doubt that I'll be able to go there."

"At home? I understand. It's best that I'll be out here. If we do anything in the open, you can call for Pomfrey."

"You told me yesterday. It's just that bedrooms are too personal...mine is too personal."

Draco let go of Ron's hand. "Can I put my arm around you?"

"Of course."

Draco did so and Ron laid his head on his shoulder. "I hope I can do this."

"I know you can."

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Nov.02:** _in a sing-song voice _I hate school. I hate learning stuff. I hate words. I hate numbers too!

**Draco: **Shut up, woman!

**Nov.02: **Is it summer yet?

**Ron: **_sighs_

**Nov.02:** What? I'm sick of learning stuff. Math is stupid along with chemical equations. I hate learning stuff. Words need to die!

**Ron:** I can't be too upset. I don't like school and studies as well.

**Nov.02: **Awesome.

**Draco: **You two are lazy. **ImmortalFlick**will agree with me. Aren't they super lazy?

**Nov.02: **Don't throw reviews in my face like that. How do you know they'll agree with you?

**Draco:** Do you not know who I am? Everyone loves me.

**Ron: **I do!

**Nov.02: **I don't.

**Draco:** That's because you're kooky.

**Nov.02: **Not as kooky as **Draco's Worst Nightmare**and her HSP!

**Ron: **I've never seen Harry like that...thankfully. But you just used reviewers as an argument as well.

**Nov.02:** Whose side are you on?

**Ron: ****Karla Marie****'s.**

**Nov.02&Draco: **You did it too!

**Ron: **I didn't want to be left out. Besides, **Karla Marie**was right. That kiss was adorable.

**Nov.02&Draco: **I know! _Turns to the other _Hey!

**Nov.02: **I wrote it!

**Draco: **I did it!

**Ron: **I'm abused! Now shut it! Listen to what people say you two! Everyone likes us all. Stop fighting! **Thanks viu** For seeing that Draco can be great...something Nov.02 can't see.

**Thank you ****StrangeMi**For taking note of Nov's ingenious depiction of us...something Draco can't appreciate.

**And thanks so much ****mydracomalfoy**For caring about me and not forgetting what's at the basis of this story...something Draco and Nov can't see!

**Nov.02: **_hugs museRon _I love you SO much!

**Draco: **_hugs museRon _I love you more!

**Ron: **I know. Hehehe...**Thanks** **dataport **but don't wet yourself. That would not be hygienic.

**Thank you ****Birdy444** If you haven't guessed, Nov likes to see all you reviewers squirm as to who my rapist is.

**Draco: **She's evil. Don't you agree **emma**? She knows. You make her, and the rest, wait so long for an update.

**Nov.02: **This wasn't too long. **Thankie spankie ****I Heart DM 11** All of your non-words makes me giggle.

**Thanks ****Ladybug11**** and ****UniquePiksi**Ron is getting better and there may or may not be more action coming from his way.

**ThNx PeachyKay **Computers are sometimes not fun. It's kosherness cuz my computer flips out sometimes too.

**Ron: **Yeah. It does! **Thanks to ****I-freddy-luvsDraco**for noticing the psuedo-sexual undertones that Nov placed between us. We all know she likes us wild but this is more subdued.

**Thank you ****Zara Blackheart**** and ****Babog** Here is your chapter. I hope you enjoy!

**ALOH DARK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We miss you much! Hope swimming and everything else you do is going great!**

**Draco: And thank you ****FREAK014**For understanding that a little torture her way is a good thing!

**Nov.02: **And now you will die! Read and enjoy people!

Hugs&Kisses 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Title: Unknown

Author: Ashley (Nov.02)

Rating: R...to be safe

Pairing: Ron/Draco

Feedback: I'd love me some of it!

Summary: Ron has changed. Draco hasn't. Ron is scared. Draco isn't. Ron has a secret worth telling. Draco wants to know. Ron wants to learn to live again and Draco's willing to teach.

Spoilers: None...I guess...

Warning: rape, angst, and other not fun stuff!

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or HP related. pout

A/N: I'm sleepy.

Thanks: **SARAH!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

Saturday was spent in reverie and peace. Sunday was spent in desperation. Ron didn't want Draco to leave. He had finally found comfort in which he could grasp and depend on. He was becoming comfortable with himself. And now the support system was being taken from him.

Draco, on the other hand, had mixed feeling about leaving. He wanted to be away from the Hospital and Ron because he knew he could only rein his desires for a set amount of time. Also, he wanted to stay in bed, doing nothing. He wanted to be around Ron. The world started right outside the doors and he thought he couldn't handle it just yet.

But to he had to. It was Monday. He received farewell from Ron and Pomfrey who gave them both a rather cryptic message ("I always knew you two would work things out.")

Draco sighed heavily as the weight of the world and school population's stares hung heavy in his heart. Every corridor he walked down, each student he passed, all were filled with furtive whispers and even sharper glances. He wondered how he ever was able to get through the days in the past. He remembered people talking about him in front or behind his back but now, now it was different.

It was a Potions day.

The blonde Slytherin feared going back to that place. Though gait steady, the undeniable fear hung in the back of his mind. He had to pass that spot.

_That spot is where I hit my head...and there. That was the last stone I can remember before fading out..._

"I can't do this." He moaned to himself. He dropped his satchel, leaned against the wall...the very spot that started it all...for better or for worse. He wanted to rush back to that back room, the little corner of recessed darkness that no one, even someone as brave as Ron, was willing, wanting to go. Draco wanted to knock on that door and play some chess or hold his hand or...be away from reality.

The past few weeks were a dream. It seemed as if nothing was real but here he was...stuck in reality.

"Oi! Malfoy!"

"Can my day get any better?" Draco opened his eyes to see Potter, Granger and the female Weasley marching towards him.

"We need a word with you." Potter demanded.

"Why? I need to get to class."

"You will when we're through."

"No, I'm going now. Whatever you need to say to me can wait." Draco straightened his school robes. He motioned for them to get out of his way.

"This is about my brother." Ginny spoke up.

Draco froze in his place. He hadn't expected anyone to know about the two of them. No one, to his knowledge, knew about their relationship. "What do you need to know about Weasley?"

"We wanted to know some things. How is he truly? What motives do you have behind starting a relationship with Ron? Are you planning on using him like he has been before?" Harry questioned, a hard glare in his emerald eyes

"How dare you? To even suggest that I would brutalize Weasley in any such a manner he is, unfortunately, accustom to is equal to you asking for a good throttling."

"Still call him Weasley? Yeah, those two are really together." Harry scoffed.

"I call him what I want. It doesn't matter what we call each other. If you must know, yes, we are seeing each. And no, I would never put him through such a nightmare as that man has. I bet none of you know some of the details I know. He's told me so much. You all just don't understand. He may not act like the old Weasley but he's still in there. You all pity him and he feels so ashamed. I was the first one he ever spoke to. I was the first person he told his secret to. I helped him whenever I could. I am proud to say that I am his first partner. I swear to make this all better for him. I don't need to tell you lot all our torrid, most intimate details."

"Intimate? You aren't-" Hermione reacted.

"Of course not. I would never. I can tell that, if we ever get to that part of a relationship, it may be this time five years from now. That doesn't matter to me. I must be going. Don't you dear," he spoke directly to Ginny, "have Care of Magical Creatures?"

Ginny gasped but quickly recovered. "How would you know that?"

"Ron speaks highly of you. If you must interrogate me, wait until lunch. I'll be at the lake. But make it quick because, yes, I want to visit Ron. Excuse me." He growled as he slipped into the classroom.

"I can't believe him. He's still rotten." Harry mumbled as he entered the classroom, fuming slightly.

Hermione grinned towards Ginny. "He's right. You do need to head off.'

"I know. I don't know if I like a Malfoy touching my brother."

* * *

It was midday. Everyone was enjoying a break in the day while Draco was forced to wait on edge for the three members of the Spanish Inquisition to arrive and do what they would do best.

"You're late." He said stoically as the three Gryffindor made their way across the lawn.

"You're early." Hermione quipped.

Malfoy remained on his seat near the edge of the lake. "May this please get started? I promised that I would come and check on him. Because of your disregard for me and time, we barely have time for all this."

"Then why are you here?" Harry muttered under his breath.

"I'm here because it seems that Ron really cares about you. You're opinion of me counts because, like it or not, we are together. I don't want to give him any added stress by our constant bickering. Let's get this over with so there won't be too much tension between us when he's around." Draco answered swiftly. He was already through with Potter.

"You care for him enough, so soon, to actually talk to us when you could be with him?" questioned Hermione.

Draco nodded his head. He didn't know that he could actually tell it to those three without breaking down. He genuinely cared for something, someone, other than himself and that someone was waiting for him. He was just so tired, worn down from the stares, whispering, small dizzy spells, tension, anxiety that filled today. He wished that none of this had ever happened.

Ginny watched Malfoy. He was slouching. She had never seen him anything less than poised. He was as weary as they all were. "What do you know?"

"All I know is that this man violated Ron for almost a good two weeks, straight, in the beginning. I know that he actually touched him while at a dinner with the family. That explains why he couldn't eat. It disgusted him. I can still hear him vomiting at night when Pomfrey managed to get him to eat. He's been cutting himself. He's notched how many experiences he's had with his rapist on his arm. Eleven in total."

Ginny shuddered. "When? When did this man-" She remembered some instances where he seemed so uncomfortable at dinner and then, later on, he would be in the bathroom. Could that man be-?

"You know, don't you?" Malfoy asked, still looking ahead.

"Why do you want to be with Ron?" Harry asked.

Draco turned to glare at Harry. "I thought I already answered that question,"

"Answer it again."

"I care about him. I like him a lot. There's nothing else you need to know."

"There's plenty more."

"No there isn't. This is between Ron and me. If you want to know anything else, talk to him. In fact leave him alone. He needs to rest up. If everything goes well, and you don't upset him, he may be able to leave next week."

The bell sounded for the second half of the day to begin.

"Shite." Draco cursed as he hoisted himself off the ground. "Thank you all so much. Because of this silly, pointless, and less than productive meeting, I have just been forced to break a promise to Ron. Thank you for making me break my first promise to him. He'll greatly appreciate that. Thank you so much." He growled to themandheaded off.

"I think that went well." Hermione said quietly. "Come on. Let's go."

Harry and Hermione began to head back to the castle.

"Gin, you coming?" Harry called back to her.

"Yes. I'm coming in a moment. You go ahead. I'll catch up."

She stared at the lake's rippling surface. If what Malfoy said was true then...she probably knew who hurt him. "I can't believe he would do that to him." She would wait and talk to Ron, get all the facts first. She didn't want to believe it was true.

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Nov.02: **Wow, only two more chapters....

**Ron: **So sad...well not really. Since I'm being tortured I hope that this ends soon.

**Nov.02: **True. I HATE JAPAN! THEY COME UP WITH FREAKY MOVIES!!!!!!

**Draco: **_makes creepy clicky noises from _The Grudge

**Nov.02:** HOLY CRAP!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

**Ron:** That is so mean Draco.

**Draco: **Such a first year Hufflepuff.

**Nov.02: **I'm not that wimpy!

**Ron&Draco: **Sure...

**Nov.02: **Thanks Ron!

**Ron: **Sorry, but you are when it comes to scary movies.

**Nov.02:** I hate you both! Just Draco! _Runs upstairs...freaked out by the creepy stairwell scene at the end of the movie Screams from top of the steps _I can never go up or down steps again!

**Draco:** Good!

**Ron: **Stop being soooo mean. **Lady Akuma **is a newcomer! She doesn't want to see you two fighting...I think!

**Nov.02&Draco: **Yes she does.

**Ron: **You two are both losers. **Thank you ****Babog **for noticing our progress. Let's hope there will be more.

**Thanks ****Aloh Dark**** all we can say is: DON'T DROWN!!!**

**THNX ****Birdy444 **Draco is such a cuddle machine whenever he's out of the public eye.

**Draco: **No!

**Ron:** Yes! **tHnX ****mydracomalfoy **you are close!

**Thanks ****StrangeMi **but we're always awkward with each other...unless we ever get intimate.

**Thankies ****Reioko **Nov has hurried!

Also, thanks to:

**Draco's Worst Nightmare**

**darkarc**

**UniquePiksi**

**Switch**

**I Heart DM 11**

**FREAK014**

**Red-Chan**

You all aren't any less as important as the others as it is that _Kate and Leopold_ is on! Toodles!

_Hugs&Kisses_


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Title: Unknown

Author: Ashley (Nov.02)

Rating: R...to be safe

Pairing: Ron/Draco

Feedback: I'd love me some of it!

Summary: Ron has changed. Draco hasn't. Ron is scared. Draco isn't. Ron has a secret worth telling. Draco wants to know. Ron wants to learn to live again and Draco's willing to teach.

Spoilers: None...I guess...

Warning: rape, angst, and other not fun stuff!

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or HP related. pout

A/N: I'm sleepy.

Thanks: **SARAH!!!!!!!!!!**

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

**__**

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

It was leaving day. He was finally able to break out of this place. It held some special times but all in all, he wanted to get back to school. He knew he was so far behind and would need a tutor. Perhaps Draco could help him get better with his studies.

Ron had just gotten out of the shower and was preparing to leave. He had already packed his things and couldn't wait until he would be with his friends and Housemates again. He was slowly realizing that he missed Seamus and his less-than-clean jokes. He missed Dean trying to restrain Seamus from the women he was trying to pursue...Neville and his awkward behaviors...Harry...his best friend. He couldn't contain the excitement he was feeling as each second ticked to his release.

He pulled on a pair of black trousers. Ron was going to make sure that he looked sane. He knew that no one would try anything with him but he wanted his appearance to reflect the change in him, the older version of himself shining through.

Draco said he would come and get him, along with Hermione, Harry and Ginny. He remembered the past Monday when Draco had came to visit and had to explain why he couldn't be there to share lunch with him. Ron was more than shocked to hear that his friends and boyfriend were making steps to get closer to...to...to whatever those who hated each other (and secretly always would) got to that wasn't malice.

The youngest male Weasley was drying off his hair when he heard a knock then the door creaking open.

"Ron," It was Draco.

Ron pulled the towel off his head and draped it around his neck. "Hullo." He looked over to him.

"Why didn't you ever show me these?"

What was he talking-? Oh no. He had completely forgotten about those scars on his chest. He had become so adjusted with himself and situated that it escaped him that he would still have battle wounds.

Remaining silent, Draco closed the door behind him and walked over to Ron. His hand was nervously shoved in a pocket. "When?"

"A long time ago. Nothing recent, I swear." He pleaded with Draco.

His eyes were still wide open. He had never seen so many scars...were they words? "I believe you." He stepped up to him. "May I touch one?"

"Sure. If you must."

Draco reached a shaky hand towards the pale scar that spelled out 'No'. He tenderly traced the etching. The pain and anguish that Ron endure was tactile to him...he could sense it now. The bottom of his stomach dropped as he realized that there were many more scattered across his chest and abdomen.

Softly, the fringe that obscured his vision slightly were pushed to the side. Ron took great care with this situation, with brushing the bangs away. Everything had to be perfect because someone was touching his skin, exposed skin. He didn't want to go berserk. He knew to trust Draco now.

"I wish you would have told me about the rest. Put your shirt on, Weasley. You're friends are here as well." Ron chest would never stop haunting him. Thankfully, he was filling out with nutrition but those fading marks were never going to leave his body.

Ron obediently pulled a jumper on. "You all haven't fought over me, have you?"

"And why would I fight for you?" Draco asked as he turned around to lock Ron's trunk.

"Because you like me." Smirked Ron.

Draco retorted. "Who said I ever liked you?"

"I did get the best. I'm so lucky to have you."

"I can tell you're being sugary and sarcastic." While his back was turned, he felt an arm grab him, spinning him around. "Oh what now?"

"Shut up. I have big news. Scary news." Ron smiled.

Draco leaned forward ("May I?") and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Now, news."

"I'm ready to tell you all...everything. Who he is. I can't stand it anymore. Holding it all in landed me in here. Now, I'm leaving and about to assimilate back into the school's population. I think it would be best to start on a good foot. I want to tell."

The blonde stared at Ron. "Are you sure? Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"I'll get them."

Draco slowly made his way into the open Hospital Wing. The other three were by the door. "Come on back."

"What did you do?" Harry questioned.

"Nothing. He wants to talk to us. He's ready to tell us what happened...who did this."

All three Gryffindors stared blatantly. "You didn't push him?" Ginny spoke first.

"No. He wanted a fresh start. This is his way of doing it."

Harry pushed passed Draco, heading towards the Ron's room.

"Really nice Potter. And here I thought we were gettting along." Draco called back, refusing to turn around.

"Shove off." was his reply.

"Swell chap. Good to know he's going to save us all." Draco muttered to no one in particular.

"He's trying, at least." Hermione whispered as she passed him. Ginny followed silently behind them.

Draco didn't know how much longer he would stomach them. They were all rude buggers.Why did he listen to Ron's decision to bring them to his release from his personal prison, the Infirmary? Draco would never know. He headed down the corridor that led to Ron's room, waltzed right inside and leaned against the closed door.

_So this will be my purpose, my position whenever I'm in a room with his equivalents...family member_, Draco thought ruefully. He watched the scene unfold before him. Ginny was clinging to her dear, big brother desperately.

_He was right. They love each other so much. The lot of them. I wonder what will happen once he focuses on his mother. He hasn't spoken much of her._

Hermione stood dignified by Ron's sides, patiently waiting to say her greetings. Potter had his hand on Ron's shoulder. This, above anything else, infuriated Draco. How dare that overachieving hero wish-he-could-be touch Ron? Shouldn't he have asked? Shouldn't he know better than to touch what is rightfully his?

_Calm down..._

Draco took a breath and leaned fully against the wall adjacent to the door. He fought the urge to interrupt the lovely reunion with some snarky comment but the look of utter elation on Ron's face, his demeanor, caused him to swallow whatever he was planning on saying.

"Um, guys. Come on now. There's no need for all this."

Ron had finally accepted his feeling and thoughts he had last Friday as to what Draco had suggested: just the healing process working.

"We've missed you is all." Harry's mumbled voice sounded through Ron's jumper. He was embracing Ron fiercely now.

"I missed you all too. But please let's just sit down before I lose my nerve." Ron tittered.

With that, everyone found a seat. Ron sat down near the headboard of his bed, Ginny sat (well, laid) next to him on his right, Harry was seated, with Hermione, at the edge of the bed, and Draco remained next to the door, safely and far away from any of their joy.

"I guess...well I don't know where to begin." Ron stared at Draco, mentally begging him to sit next to him.

"The beginning is a good place." Harry smiled.

_You're not funny_, Draco thought maliciously.

"You're right. I should start at the beginning. It all began with Draco. If it weren't for him being the git he is those weeks ago, I would never have gotten the help I need. This seclusion has forced me to focus in on the problem. I relived it everyday instead of trying to bury it. Draco wouldn't let me. He wouldn't let me sit back and slowly die. And because of his help, and the more than obvious tension, I want you all to be a bit matey with him."

Everyone in the room scoffed at the idea.

"See! You all think the same. That has to be worth something." Ron spoke gently. He wanted his friends and partner to get along. No one knew how long this would go on. No one knew if this would be the first of many or the last. Malfoy was special to him and because of every record he broke, his family and friends needed to accept him.

"I don't know." Muttered Ginny.

"She's right. This may not fully work." Draco spoke.

"I don't care. I want everyone to be civil. For me...I beg you."

The look of sorrow and pleading melted everyone's long-standing prejudices against the other. They would give Malfoy a chance – one and that was it. That was all they could stomach at this point in the game.

Hermione leaned forward and rested her hand on top of Ron's knee. "We'll try."

"That's all I ask for."

"Fine." Ginny and Harry muttered while Draco grumbled incoherently.

"Thank you. Now, you may join us."

"I'm fine. Go ahead." Draco spoke gently to Ron.

"Sit down...right here." He patted to the small space next to him on the left edge of the bed. It was placed just a bit behind him.

"Only because you asked so nicely." Malfoy sneered in jest. He shuffled over to the bed. He could feel their stares but he didn't recognize them. He carefully watched Ron as he sat down behind him, right leg folded next to him, pressing against the small of Ron's back, and his left hand placed on Ron's thigh.

"Don't touch me. Rubbing it in their face, are you? Get your hand off me."

He knew that Ron was kidding; this was his way of showing to them that Draco was willing to listen to him. Draco removed his hand.

Ron turned his head to the side, his blue eyes twinkling with mirth. "Thank you."

"Anytime. Just ask." Draco replied, a special look in his own eyes.

The other occupants of the room watched the two carefully. Maybe this was real for the two of them. Maybe Malfoy could be softened up by Ron's presence.

"It all started in – it was..."

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Nov.02:** _Sigh_

**Draco:** I know I'm going to regret this but...what's wrong?

**Nov.02**: I'm one year older and I swear I'm breaking down already. I'm tired more easily. I'm becoming more surly and I think I had a mini-heart attack in Chem. class. I'm broken.

**Draco:** At least you finally noticed. I've been telling you this for years.

**Nov.02:** And that's why I started writing Harry/Ron fics instead of with you. You're mean!

**Ron:** That was mean.

**Nov.02:** I love you Ron...I'M OLD!

**Draco:** You're still in your teens.

**Nov.02:** Late teens....AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Ron:** Okay....**Thanks ****Angel Reid **but we haven't seen it. That was our first time seeing it...not bad.

**Thank you ****Aloh Dark **for the security blanket. We really need it now since that stupid eye from the Grudge is watching us from a banner. I'm writing a special chapter now since school is boring and I want to see Ron and Draco experience something. Now, will I actually write them having relations or will I leave it to the imagination????

**THNX ****sexy-as-ron**** and ****Babog **but you'll have to wait. She knows who it is...has ever since the beginning. She actually gave it away in an earlier chapter(s).

**Thankies lullaby501 **I think Nov may write something later on with Draco either killing the man or beating him senseless.

**Draco:** I opted for the murder.

**Nov.02:** WILL TURNER IS HOT TO TROT!

**Draco: **Right. Nov is a nutter. **Thank you so much ****I-freddy-luvsDraco **for your love and you will find out soon.

**Thanks ****StrangeMi **for realizing Nov's true nature. Time does fly by and what the heck is number 3?

**Thanks to ****I Heart DM 11 **who screams louder than Nov and to **Birdy444 **who thinks I'm cute. I'm glad someone here as taste.

**Ron: **I have taste! If I'm not mistaken, in past fics, I've had a few tastes of you and I enjoyed!

**Nov.02: **PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: CURSE OF THE BLACK PEARL IS AWESOME LIKE A 'POSSUM!

**Ron:** Okay.** Thanks ****Burnt Reflections** for having such a wicked awesome name.

**Thank you ****mydracomalfoy **you are close...that's all we can say. If you go back and re-read some chapters, you'll have the answer....or will you?

**Hey, ****ImmortalFlick**** and ****Lady Akuma****, thanks! **LOL. I made a sentence for you!

**Thank you ****darkarc **We all hate seeing instant sugary sweet Draco. That's not him. Sometimes it can work and sometimes it doesn't. Nov used to kind of write like that but not anymore.

**THNX ****Deftonsita **You're right. It is one of my brothers, unfortunately. But it would never and will never be Fred or George. We all love them too much.

**Draco: **I don't. They tried to kill me.

**Ron: **They were not. They were just testing some things out.

**Draco: **Sure. Likely story. **Thanks ****FREAK014 **Yet another wonderful reviewer who I like so much. You have excellent perception of people...I am nice...when I want to be...in my own way.

**Thnks UniquePiksi **'Vivica' was pretty good. Nov's a crier as well. Every occasion.

**Thank you ****Sundelin **We like muffins over here. Blueberry is my favorite. Banana Nut-Pecan is Ron's and double chocolate chocolate chip is Nov's.

**Thanks to you ****Zara Blackheart **You must really like really.

**Thanks ****Switch**** and ****mintapotter** I agree. Some fanfics out there is really pointless and too silly. No matter how much disbelief I suspend, I still think some is frivolous. But what can you do? People have to right to write and expand on ideas.

**Nov.02:** Amen brother!

**Draco: **Yes...indeed. **Thanks ****Draco's Worst Nightmare** I didn't mean to break it...his stupid friends made me do it.

And last but certainly not least: **Thank you ****sammy-mackie**** and Black Soul **The chapter has arrived and I hope you enjoy!

**Nov.02: **My b-day was Tuesday and I got Pirates of the Caribbean as one of my gifts....I'm am now happy. Read and enjoy...one more chapter!

_Hugs&Kisses_


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Title: Unknown

Author: Ashley (Nov.02)

Rating: R...to be safe

Pairing: Ron/Draco

Feedback: I'd love me some of it!

Summary: Ron has changed. Draco hasn't. Ron is scared. Draco isn't. Ron has a secret worth telling. Draco wants to know. Ron wants to learn to live again and Draco's willing to teach.

Spoilers: None...I guess…

Warning: rape, angst, and other not fun stuff!

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or HP related. pout

A/N: I'm sleepy.

Thanks: **SARAH!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**__**

**_Chapter Sixteen_**

"It was a July morning…a July 31st. He hates Harry Potter.

"Everyone was gone from the house. They had decided to visit Mum's grave but I was still – the wounds were still too fresh for me to go. I felt like she died because of me. I felt like if only I wasn't such an idiot for following the leader, so to speak, she would still be here. I wouldn't be so screwed up if she were here. He would never have dared tried what he did."

"I remember I was up in my room, writing to my friend, Hermione Granger. He came into my room. I had a sudden feeling of suspicion flood through me. He hadn't been a welcomed guest in our house since before my fifth year. I just chalked it up to that. How wrong was I. I wish I had listened to myself now. Anyway, he sat down on my bed, which was next to my desk on which I was writing on. I asked him what he wanted. He went on and on about something. I wasn't listening. Then he started talking about Mum and how it _was _my fault. He fed me into my fears. He started shouting. He said that it was all my fault that he couldn't make up with her. He said that he could now never be happy because of the guilt he would forever harbor for not asking for forgiveness. That's when it all went downhill.

"He grabbed me by my shirt collar. He yanked it so hard…I just remember choking. My eyes instantly watered. I shouted for him to get off but he wouldn't listen. He just went on about never getting to say goodbye. He, then, got this look in his eyes. He forced me out the chair, knocking over the desk. My legs hit and dragged it along with me. My tank smashed; water was everywhere. I was so shocked…he took advantage of that as well. He rammed me against a wall.

"I remember hearing him unbuckling and pulling himself out of his trousers. I was beyond panic at that point. I pleaded for him to leave me alone. I would accept that it was my fault…I said I'd tell everyone…he didn't listen. I felt his hands at the back of my neck, my throat, dragging down my shirt…under it, the front of my pants…he yanked those off of me."

"He slammed into me…it was so quick and painful and it burned so much. He moaned into my ear. He groaned about how tight I was and how good I felt. He told me that I could never tell…he would hurt all those who had shunned him…my family. He said he would kill them. I believed him. I never thought he was capable of what he was doing but here he was…in and out, in and out. It seemed like it would never end. I felt blank as he was doing it. All I knew was that I had to stay quiet about it all. He told me that I would be his best-kept secret. He came inside me and pulled out. I tugged my jeans on and fell onto the floor – my legs gave out. He grabbed my hair, yanked me to him, and kissed me. He said that I was the best yet. He said if I ever told…they would all die.

"It never stopped. He came every chance he could get…mainly at night. I learned to stay silent. I forced myself to never speak again because one night I threatened to tell. That was the worst night ever. It was all day. Kisses and touches and entry and kicks and tongues. That was the day he stayed for dinner. He sat next to me. I had learned that I was never to speak again earlier in the day but he wanted to make sure I wouldn't forget once he left. He slid his hands into my pants front and he gave me a hand job. I don't know what else you would call it. I recall throwing up so much after that. I ate a little but it seemed like so much more with each heave I gave…it was horrible…it took so long before I could hold food down after that, before I could eat with other people and not become sick."

"Thank you, Ronald. I'll escort you to your family." Minister of Magic Fudge announced.

"Okay." Ron responded.

"You did very well."

Ron nodded in acceptance as Fudge placed a friendly hand on Ron's shoulder and escorted him out.

His surviving family, Harry, Hermione and Draco were waiting in the hallway, pacing or sitting or leaning against a wall. Everyone was so nervous and jumpy. Everyone stared at him. He couldn't believe he was ever so afraid. These people, all these people who cared for him, were in his life and he had faith in their strength.

"Did he really need to take Veritaserum?" Arthur quietly asked as he stepped aside to speak to Fudge.

"Well, unfortunately, we are dealing with a staff member, a personal staff member of mine. Court Scribes are allowed fair trials." Fudge replied. "You may want to get him out. He's coming."

"Thank you." Arthur grabbed his Muggle flight jacket that he wore to work from a nearby chair. "Let's head out everyone." He announced.

Ron hadn't paid much attention. He went over to Charlie and grabbed his jacket.

A chill ran down his spine. It was so similar to that day. He turned around and there was Percy. He was walking stoically, never looking to the side of him or at his family. Ron froze on the spot. He leaned close to Charlie. What was he doing here so early?

Fred began, "Slimy…"

"…bastard." George finished. In a flurry of action the twins were rushing off down the hall. Harry chased after them followed by Bill.

"I'll get him out of here. Granger, come and help." He heard Draco say to Charlie. A tug on his arm and he was gone.

They tugged him towards some empty conference room. Hermione shut the door soundlessly. Draco pulled a chair out from a long table and coaxed Ron to sit.

"Are you alright?"

"What is he doing here? They said he would be at 10:30 not 10:20. Where's Ginny? I don't trust him anywhere near her." Ron jumped out of the seat.

Draco pushed him back down. His arms remained on his shoulders. "She can handle herself. You take a breather. Everything is over. Everything will get better."

Ron looked into Draco's eyes. "They can't get better. Not yet. I still have one last thing to do."

"What?" Draco sat on the tabletop.

"You'll see later."

* * *

It was late at night. Everyone had left who needed to leave. Harry went to Remus' and Hermione went home. Draco, who was supposed to head back to the Manor, was standing off to the east of the house, awaiting Ron's signal.

When Ron announced that he was dating, everyone was so excited to see his recovery was taking full effect. However, their joy was soon thwarted when Draco came to him, introducing himself as Ron's significant other. No one liked it but, because they all shared a strong bond, a central idea – Ron – they tolerated Draco and were even beginning to accept bits and pieces of him.

Though Ron's family had finally started the road to coming to terms with Ron's choice of partners, Arthur didn't want Draco spending the night in his house. He was a Malfoy; he was a man; he could hurt Ron as easily as Percy did. There was no longer an idea called trust. Draco understood his judgement and decided that he would leave with the rest of them. That's the way it had been done since that fateful graduation day when Ron introduced Draco to his family as his boyfriend.

And because trust was such a sensitive subject, on the mend like Ron's psyche, Draco had honored that decision every chance he was over. But today, Ron needed him and he was willing to risk the Weasley family's trust to spend the night with Ron after such a trying day.

Draco entered the Burrow upon seeing Ron's signal. Once inside, he shrugged off his black blazer, handing it over to the awaiting arm of the coat rack before it scuttled back to its corner. Ron was standing awkwardly against the wall of the narrow foyer.

"I'm glad you waited." Ron smiled meekly.

"All you had to do was ask."

Ron leaned forward, taking the other young man's hand.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco as he observed Ron's shuddery breath.

Ron kissed him passionately, catching Draco pleasantly off-guard. With their foreheads pressed together, Ron confided, "If I don't show you, do it now, I'll lose my cool. Follow me quietly." They silently walked through the living and stood at the foot of the stairs.

"Just apparate." Draco whispered. "I didn't further postpone my Appartation Test to teach you for nothing. Where to?"

"Outside of my room."

"Are you-?"

"Draco, stop coddling me. I have to face facts." And he was gone with a small pop; Draco followed suit.

Soon they were at their destinations. The two young wizards stood uncomfortably, side-by-side, inside the open doorway. Ron felt panicked but stood his ground. Draco walked inside, a few feet away from the other young man.

"I can't go in there. Maybe one day. Perhaps never."

"Perfectly fine with me." Draco whispered as he surveyed the room. It was hideously orange. "I wouldn't want you in this room anyhow. It's a sickly orange in here. You would never enter this room until proper design was applied." He grimaced at the disarrayed situation of the area.

Ron chuckled softly and nervously. He thought he could do it. "Draco, come on. Close the door." He took a step back.

With a sigh, the blond listened to Ron and walked away from the room, closing it off to the world behind him. "Where now?"

"Fred and George's room. Just down this flight. I may be ready…for…you know." He headed down to his older brothers' old room.

Draco could only accompany Ron. Words wouldn't convince Ron to or not to do anything. He could wait. Draco wanted their first to be special and he certainly wanted Ron to enjoy it.

Ron opened the door and sat on the closer of the two beds. The moonlight cascaded over angular desks and soft curves of blankets and pillows. The former Slytherin closed the door behind him, locking it manually. His wand was downstairs in his inner pocket.

Looking over Ron, sitting so timidly, perched on the bed, skin sparkling in the moon's radiance was breathtaking. He could have Ron right now. He knew he wanted him. He'd lusted for months after him. This could be his chance. But he knew better. Ron wouldn't. Would he?

With a deep breath, Draco shuffled over to bed, slipping off his shoes in the process. He steadied himself next to Ron, trying to relax and sink into the cushion.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready."

"Rules perhaps?"

"Well, no kissing me on the mouth. Yes, I know we already do that but it's different in this situation. Don't call me Ronald. Ron, maybe. But Weasley's best."

"Of course. Go on."

"Ask before doing anything. And no means no. That's it."

"Are you sure?"

"I-I believe so."

"You forgot to add in the rule where I always bottom until you're ready."

Ron grinned. In a calculated movement Ron leaned over to kiss Draco.

It was almost like they were back during that first night in February. So slow and innocent. Draco liked that. He gingerly placed his hand on Ron's shoulder, deepening the kiss much to the excitement of Ron whose mouth instinctively opened to receive him.

He coaxed Ron to gradually lay on his back on the bed. Draco took Ron's left hand and held on to it for moral support, resting it against the other boy's chest.

"Wait. You didn't ask. And besides, I didn't say but I just thought of it. Don't put your full weight on me."

"That's fine. I'm sorry." He glanced into Ron's dark eyes, hoping to not see disappointment or disgust.

"It's okay. You know now. Please continue."

And Draco did so. He unlaced their fingers and placed his palm against Ron's cheek. The kiss ignited and passion flared. He ran his palm down the side of the pale neck, across his collarbone and down to his chest, which heaved as breathing became labored. It was great…and new and scary.

Ron liked this new closeness. He reveled in it. His senses were heightening. His breathing was becoming shallow. Not good. He knew this feeling. His body shook. His mind reeled. He knew Draco wouldn't hurt him but…

…sweaty palms and labored breathing in his ear.

He couldn't. He pulled away from Draco.

He shook his head. "I can't. I'm sorry. I can't." He popped out of sight.

Draco flopped back onto the bed. He knew nothing soul shaking would happen this evening. He walked downstairs non-magically, giving Ron some time to collect himself.

In the living room the fire was started and Ron was curled in his favorite armchair, his blanket wrapped around him. This room was his now that he could never enter, live in his room.

Draco slowly made his way over to Ron, around the back of the chair and wedge himself in back of Ron, similarly to the day – Ron's last day in which he divulged the secret of Percy harming him to his friends.

"I couldn't do it. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I waited this long. I can wait longer. I want you to enjoy this more than myself. That's why I'll always bottom. So you know what it feels like to enter someone, become apart of someone."

"You have never bottomed." He said watery, trying of fight off the tears welling in his eyes.

"You're the exception. You deserve a good first time."

"Thank you." A tear rolled down his cheek. Draco noticed and wiped it away.

"You're welcome. But why did you attempt to do it?"

"Today is the one year anniversary of him raping me. I wanted to come full circle, to prove that he no longer had control over me, my body, or my life."

"You've already done that. With me. We've lasted this long. We've kissed and done certain things you thought you could never do. I'm proud of you. I'm happy you're my boyfriend."

Ron turned and kissed Draco on the cheek. "I'm happy you are too."

"Besides, I'll just wank off when I get the chance."

Ron chortled. "Good to know."

"I thought so as well."

The two remained in silence, watching the fire dwindle.

"I always wondered…I never saw you, first hand that is, without your memory. I remember clearly you stating you had no short-term memory." Ron smirked.

Draco buried his face in Ron's shoulder. "Well," he murmured, "I did have some trouble the first day with it all. But I only threw that in your face. I was quite livid with you. You almost had me completely wiped off the face of this existence. It was a very temporary – few hours tops – side affect of the lack of oxygen. I just want to know why Pomfrey didn't give me anything so I could be off on my way."

"She told me. Ever since that first night, when I held your hand, she thought that we had an over-the-top lover's quarrel. She wanted to keep you there as long as possible."

"She's a smart woman after all." Draco splayed his hand across Ron's chest, rubbing in circles absentmindedly.

"She is."

Draco playfully kissed his neck. "We'll have to send her a thank you card."

"That's good to hear. You actually care for someone enough to send them a card." Ron suddenly had the urge to tell what he was really thinking. It couldn't be too bad. "I love you."

Draco dreaded this day. He cared for him, truly. But he knew that Ron may cling to him because of all this and he knew he wasn't ready for love; he didn't know what it was.

"You don't have to say it back. My mum always said that it was always easier to tell someone what you feel, even if it's jumble or you're confused, than to hold it all inside for them to never know in the future."

"She was very wise. I do care for you so much. I don't know if it's love but it has to be."

"I guess I'm going to have to think…grieve her next. Will I ever have a breather?"

Draco smoothed back a tendril of red hair. "No."

"I don't think I can do it."

"I'm here."

"I mean the room. My old room. I would love to give you a tour of it yet that place only hold**s** memories of him and the rapes. I have others get my clothes and other such things that it stores…I sleep down here."

"Like I said, I'm here for you and only you. Ron, I've never given myself over to anyone except you. You mean too much to me. I want you to be my first…in a sense." Draco smiled as he placed his chin on Ron's shoulder.

Ron lifted his hand to cup his lover's cheek. "I'm glad."

The two didn't notice the noise of someone coming down the stairs. Ginny silently made her way to the living room, a blanket in hand.

"Gross. That's all I wanted to see. Did you two just-? Hold on, do I really want to know that?"

The two boys chuckled. "What's with the blanket?"

She grinned. "Simple, Ron. Dad sent me down here to give this to Draco. He didn't want him to be uncomfortable." How did he know?

The End

**

* * *

**

**Nov.02:** _sigh _How sad…it's over.

**Ron:** WOOT! IT'S OVER! I'M HAPPY!

**Nov.02: **Well, yes. That's good too but…it's over. It took me eighty years to think up this story and execute it!

**Draco:** For the rest of you, eighty means a few months.

**Nov.02:** I'm losing my mojo and my will to apply myself.

**Ron:** I hear you on that.

**Draco:** And Ron certainly knows about that. He quit applying his smarts in school his first year.

**Ron:** HEY!

**Draco: **I can tell no tales!

**Nov.02: **Nuts to you! You jerk!

**Draco:** Lovely, really.

**Ron:** It's gobble gobble day for you Americans! Have fun eating! I wish we had something like that in England.

**Nov.02:** Yup…eating…..yum!

**Draco: **You are so disgusting. And you wonder why no boy wants you.

**Nov.02:** And no more sex for Draco.

**Draco&Ron:** WHAT?!?

**Nov.02:** Don't worry Ron. There's still that series with Harry. You'll be fine!

**Ron:** Good.

**Draco:** No fair!

**Nov.02:** Life…you jerk.

**Ron:** Okay…this is going nowhere fast! **Thank you Jackie Malfoy **Nov isn't old…she just feels like it. I hope this is to your satisfaction.

**Thanks ****Aloh Dark **Yes, you are older but neither of you are wiser. DON'T LOOK AT ME! HE SAID! _Points to Draco _But a ficcy…hmm. Either a R/D one (of course), or a PoTC fic (will/jack) or Spiderman…or Orlando with some female character! YES! HET! CREEPY!

**Nov.02:** Yes, I know. But in other words, we should kill chemistry?

**Draco: **Thanks for tattling! Ron!

**Ron:** hehehe **Thankies to ****Karla Marie **Good to know she's not a cow. She hates red meat! Were you right?

**Thankie spankie ****Babog **But let's not hear more about that loser Percy!

**THNX ****darkarc**** and anon **Here is el update-o! WEEEEEE!!!!!!

**Thanks ****mydracomalfoy **Of course she had to let it be a cliffhanger. She's Nov.02. A scorpio. They're bitches.

**Draco: **Here, here!

**Nov.02: **_smacks Draco _

**Draco: **Wench! **Thanks to you ****Burnt Reflections **But no sequel. I don't want more of her abuse.

**Thanks ****Birdy444 **I'm very protective of what's mine.

**Thank you ****UniquePiksi **Glad that I was a welcomed treat for you…and everyone else and she wrote it.

**Thanks ****StrangeMi **Even if you're wrong, she's still evil. Very evil! WENCH!

**Thanks ever so to ****Lady Akuma **I do control everything. I was doing that so Ron would be more comfortable. She is still in her teens…borderline twenties. Old!

**Nov.02: **I WILL KILL YOU!

**Draco: **Can't. **Thank you ****sexy-as-ron **I ask the same thing every time I look at her. **and ****mintapotter **Don't over-exert yourself for that crazy woman.

**Thanks ****I Heart DM 11 **You can't kill her before I do! RON IS MINE!!!! And it was her birthday…November 2nd. nov.02

**Thank you ****I-freddy-luvsDraco** I love arguing with her because she's a wench! I hate school. Nov is applying herself. WENCH!

**Nov.02: **KILLING YOU SOON! YOU JERK!

**Draco: Thanks ****Desiree K Troy **I like Ginny…she's the only Gryffindor with a backbone!

**Ron:** I hate you. What about me?

**Draco:** I love you.

**Ron:** Grr. **Thanks Black Soul **That would be a lovely way to kill Draco! I like Harry anyway!

**Draco:** What?!

**Nov.02:** HAHAHAHA!!!! **tHANKS ****Sundelin **I'm happy to oblige by updating! I like you!

**Thankies ****Switch**** and ****potterluvva **WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME!!!!!!!!! DON'T I DO GOOD? AREN'T I A GOOD AUTHOR?! WHY AREN'T I GOOD ENOUGH?!!!!

**Draco:** Because you're a wench!

**Nov.02: **_punch to the chest of Malfoy _**Thank you ****feltonxmalfoy**** and ****Reioko**** and penny** Your requests have been filled out! Enjoy!

**Thankie spankie ****Firevega21 **This is the only story I've written that isn't fluffy! Sowy!

**Thnx ****FREAK014 **I love torturing my readers! It always makes them come back!

**Thank you ****Zara Blackheart **Well read to your heart's content! This is the end!

**Thanks ****oOWeasleyWizardWheezesOo **I'm so glad to hear that I was first in line to be read! I hope the other stories were awesome possums!

**And thanks to IbeTaryn** Don't run around naked! You can get sick! 

**Ron:** You don't think I have a backbone!

**Draco:** Yes I do! Especially when we're intimate!

**Nov.02:** Oh! That was gross! Be serious!

**Draco:** Stay out of this wench!

**Nov.02:** _pulls out big knife _I KILL YOU NOW! RUN LITTLE MAN! _Chases Draco around!_

**Ron:** I love getting him into trouble! See you all on the flip side! HAPPY AMERICAN TURKEY EATING HOLIDAY DAY!

_Hugs&Kisses_

**Nov.02: **Wait! _Drops knife _EVERYONE OUT THERE MUST GO AND SEE THE BEST MOVIE **ALEXANDER**! THE HOMOEROTIC TONES WERE UBER SEXY! FROM WHEN HE WAS A CHILD TO HIS DEATH…HIM AND HIS LOVER….**SEXY**! GO SEE IT! _Picks knife back up _I WILL KILL YOU DRACO MALFOY!


End file.
